A Different Way
by C'mon
Summary: AU, No Slash Nagini found Harry and brought him home. How will his story be different if he was saved when he was five? This story is abandoned. The new story, which has a muse and the same outline is titled "A Different Path"
1. Beginnings

**Title:** A Different Way

**Author:** Cmon

**Synopsis:** Harry is Lord Voldemort's son. Dark!Harry. No Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If your a fellow author and recognize something as yours I'm sorry, I don't mean to steal; send me an email and I'll give you credit.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched laughter—  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now...foolish woman..."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –" A women with bright red hair, standing in front of crib, crying to an unheeding figure draped in black. "Noth Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."  
"Like your husband and the old fool Dumbledore had mercy on my wife and childe, I think not!" The figure sneered coldly. Then he raised a stick in his right hand and with a flash of green light the women fell. "_Ssoo, little one, the last Potter shall fall..._Avada Ke..."

_"ssssssss"_

A flash of light and then... "_Noooo! I'm ssorry, sso ssorry_"

* * *

With a start, five-year-old Harry Potter woke with a start. Struggling to remember his dream, it had never been this long before. All he could remember was red hair, a cold voice, a flash of green light, but this time there was something more...silently he tried to remember... 

"Aha!" the boy whispered triumphantly to himself, "The cold voice had said he was sorry. Why was he sorry? What did the dream mean?"

"UP! BOY! GET UP NOW!" shrieked Aunt Petunia as she unlocked Harry's cupboard door.

Harry quickly rolled off his cot and stepped out of his cupboard, only to be blinded by the sunlight and smacked on the head for taking too long.

"Hurry up and make breakfast, and don't burn anything."

"Yes ma'am." The small boy walked into the kitchen and began cooking eggs, bacon and toast automatically, still pondering his dream, what it meantand why hehad the same dream so often.

He had once asked is Aunt and Uncle about the dream, but they had paled considerably and then told him not to ask questions. Then his Uncle had given him a sound lashing with his belt for asking the question in the first place. That was Harry's the first rule of the house, don't ask questions. Harry put the Dursley's breakfast on the table, then took his piece of toast and retreated into a corner where he could wait for them to finish in peace without being accused of hovering or worse, begging.

When the Dursley's had finished eating Harry took the dishes back to the kitchen and began washing them. As he was finishing his Aunt came in and verballygave him a list of chores she expected finished when she got home if he wanted dinner that night. Then she and Duddly left to goto the water park for the day. As Harry went about dusting and vacuuming the house he sang to himself.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday little freak, happy birthday to me." You see, today was Harry's fifth birthday and his 'family' didn't care, they didn't care at all. After he finished cleaning inside, Harry went outside to weed the garden. Suddenly he heard,

_"Greetingss young master_."

_"Huh! Who said that_?"

_"I did, down here."_

_"You sspeak! But...but how?"_

_"I believe it is you who speaksnake-tongue young master."_

_"Huh? What do you mean? Who are you? Wait! What kind of snake are you? And why do you call me young master?"_

_"Slow downlittle master. I am a magical snake, and my name is Nagini. I call youas I dofor that is who you are. You are the son of my master, the Dark Lord Voldemort."_

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but this is just where the break goes. 


	2. Explanations

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Harry Potter was, to say the least, shocked! No one had every told him anything about his parents. In fact, the number one rule at the Dursley's house was NO QUESTIONS. When he was younger,he had tried to ask his relatives about his parents, but Uncle Vernon had yelled at him and then given him a sound lashing before throwing him into his cupboard without food for the rest of the weekend. He hadn't asked any questions since then. He had also learned to hide what he was really feeling, so quickly masking his shock,he asked, _"what do you mean?"_

Nagina looked at him for a minute, just studying him, before replying, _"Iserve your father and he sent me to lookfor you. It has taken me four years to track down where the old fool placed you and find a hole in the wards."_

Completely ignoring the part about the wards and 'old fool' since he hadn't heard a word after serve. "_What do you mean, you SERVE my father, shouldn't it be you SERVED my father? Isn'the dead? Or does he just not want a freak like me?"_

Nagini was disturbed by the way the little master referred to himself and was quick to assure the boy that _"You are not a freak. You are a very special little boy and your father isn't dead, but loves you very much. Ah-ah,before you ask me hundreds of questions let me tell youhis story. You see, there was once a boy, named Thomas Marvalo Riddle, he was the bastard son of a wealthy heir. His father was well off, but his mother was a poor witch with a noble lineage, but when your grandfather learned of your grandmother's background, he left her. She later died giving birth to your father, living only long enough to name her baby boy. The baby was placed in an orphanage where he grew up much as you are, unloved, bullied, beaten, and neglected. Then, he learned something wonderful, magic was real andhe was a wizard."_

_"Wait! What? Magic isn't real! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have always said so and I'm not allowed to mention magic or anything like magic. If I do then they will send me to live in an orphanage."_

_"Ss#&&$#! Magic is very real! And you are a wizard...no don't interrupt, let me finish my story. Now at this point most normal five year olds wouldn't be able to sit still but Harry is very different and sat back down to listen to the old snake. Now that he knew magic was real, he went to a school for witches and wizards, the school was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts he learned that he could become very powerful and that he was a descendant of the great Salazaar Slytherin. Salazaar was one of the four founders of Hogwarts and one of the five greatest wizards of all time. Slytherin is the name of one of the four houses of Hogwarts. It is the house your father was in and it became much like the family he never had. While he was there he learned that any descendant of Slytherin who had inherited his gift of snake speech, could open "The Chamber of Secrets". This was a hidden room in deep under Hogwarts that Slytherin had built. He found where the entrance was located and let loose a monster on the school. A monster that only he knew of and only he could control, it was a giant snake. Then a girl died and your father had to lock the monster a way again or else he would be discovered and expelled. But the transfiguration teacher was suspicious and quickly became at odds with your father. The teacher, Albus Dumbledore, was, and is, a very cunning and manipulative man. When your father had been a first year, Dumbledore saw the potential your father had and tried to mold him into a usable tool. When your father pushed him away, he became upset and poisoned the headmaster's mind against your father. He made sure that your father had to go back to the orphanage every year, even after your father returned to school one year having been raped and beaten within an inch of his life._

_Sssssh, don't interrupt me childe, I need to finish...Where was I? Oh, yes!"_

_"Your father became quite powerful and started to build a small following among his peers. Slytherinhouse iss home to both the cunning and the ambitious. It also houses most or the rich, old families who still follow the old traditions.Mudbloods, those of purely muggle descent, are almostnever sorted into Slytherin because it is too dangerous for them, as it stands, it is only safe for half-bloods, like your father, if the half of their family that is magical has a very strong lineage. Your father usedhis classmatesinbreed prejudices and ideals of blood purity to gain their respect, loyalty,and ultimately, their devotion. He started preaching against mudbloods, and muggles (those who are not magical). He called for their destruction and death, even though he himself held other views. He knows thatmuggles are anecessary evil his true goal is to segregrate the wizarding world and return it to its former glory."_

_"After he graduated, he disappeared. He traveled all over the world for years. He learned the languages, cultures, and ways of magic from others. Not only did he learn different ways to perform magic but he also learned much of the Dark Arts and Black Magicks. I'll explain them later childe. When he resurfaced as the Dark Lord Voldemort, he was unrecognizable as the young Tom Riddle who had disappeared years before. He called to his old friends and comrades and they became the Death Eaters, his followers and servants. Those who were from old, rich families and had gone to school with him became his inner circle, his trusted advisors."_

_"Finally, after he had bought, cajoled, threatened, and blackmailed enough followers he started his war with the wizarding world. He attacked guerrilla style and used fear, intimidation, and secrecy as his primary weaponsto defeat hope and divide his opposition. The 'light' was, and still is, led by Dumbledore, as the casulties grew the wizardingworld turned to Hogwarts newest headmaster, defeater of Grindewald, for guidance."_

_"In the midst of this war he had created your father fell in love with your mother. She was not one of his followers and while she didn't hate your father, she didn't agree with him either. At first your father wanted to kidnap her and force her to be his wife, but I persuaded him to try and woo her first.To convince her of his love and sincerity throughactionsinstead of threats andbribes. Luckily for you and for him, he listened and eventually won her to him. Soon afterthey were happily married. Not long after that, maybe about a year later, you were born and you were their life, they loved you like no other. The war suffered slightly in the weeks after you were born, your father was a little distracted."_

_"Alas,it was not to be. Dumbledore heard about your birth and he knew you would be powerful because both of your parents were and are very powerful. So one day, when your mother and you were walking the gardens at St. Mungo's prior to an early check-up, Dumbledore and a select group of members fromhis Order ambushed you. Your father was distracted by false information and waschasing after a dead endfarenough away that hewasn't able to return in timeto protect you. The staff was distracted by a sudden evacuation drill and the Orderkilled the small retainer of Death Eaters that were supposed to be guarding you. One of the Order members, James Potter, killed your mother, and then instead of killing you, he took you as his ownbecause his wife had just miscarried the night before and he decided you were a good replacement baby. Dumbledore performed a complicated spell in which he transformed a rock into an exact, living replica of you and then killed the replica and left some of you blood nearby so that it looked as if you were dead. Then to complete the charade he charmed you to look just like the Potter's until after your fifteenth birthday and masked your magical signiture so it properly reflected your new lineage. He then modified the memories of Lily Potter and allwho knew that Lily Potter had miscarried so that they believed her to have given birth to you rather than miscarried.He even modified the memory of James Potter at James's own request so that no one could know and they would not treat you any differently."_

_"A few months later, Dumbledore created a false prophecy which your father interpreted toimply that the Potter's baby would be one to kill your father. Hebegan to hunt forthe Potter's and they tried to hide under a charm called the Fidelas charm, but their secret keeper betrayed them to your father."_

_"On All Hollow's Eve he went to Godric's Hallow, where they were hiding. He killed James Potter hesitating only long enough to wish he had the time to give James a long and painful death in return for his wife's murder. Then, he went upstairs where you and Lily were. She was both beautiful and powerful,andhad not been apart of the attack on you and your mom since she had just miscarried so he would have spared her, but she refused to move out of his way so he could kill you..."_

_"What! Why, did he want to kill me? I though you said he loved me!"_

_"Ssssh! Haven't you been listening? He didn't know that you were his stolen son, he believed, just like everyone else, that you were the son of James Potter."_

_"Oh, Ok. Then what happened?"_

_"As I was saying, before you interrupted, Lily Potter refused to move out of the way so he killed her. Then he started to say the killing curse to kill you, but just before he finished, you hissed. With that smallhiss your father doubted himself and puttogether pieces of the puzzle that had subconsciously been nagging him. Instead of finishing the curse, he released the magic unfinished and hoped for the best. The results were...unexpected...it gave you your scar, cementedDumbledore's charm on you until you come of age, or your father returns, separated your father'ssould from his body,destroyed the house you were in, and then your father fled."_

_"So that's what my dream means."_

_"Your dream childe?"_

_"Yes, for as long as I can remember I have been having frequent dreams, apparently of that night. At the end though the voice, I assume it's my father's voice, appologizes. Why does he appologize?"_

_"Your father is probably appologizing because hedidn't want to leave and risk loosing you again."_

_"Then why did he leave?"_

_"He didn't want to, I can promise you that, but he had no choice, Dumbledore would have soon findhim if he had stayed and he needed time toregroup.He was weak andbodiless and as much as he hated to admit it he believed you would be better off raised by someone of Dumbledore's choosing rather than a spirit more dead than alive . He didn't know that you would be placed with these awful muggles. He believed you would be taken in by some muggle loving wizard family, but at least be raised in the wizarding world. He sent me to look after you, tell youyour history,andmake sure you weren't manipulated by that fool Dumbledore."_

After her rather long explanation Nagina looked at Harry expectantly. It took Harry while to absorb all this new information.He was only five, a very smart five year old, but a five year old nonetheless. Finally after he finished processing all this new information he summerized, _"so your saying that, my father is not really dead,but a half dead spirit thingtrying to gain enough strength to come back.He plans to take over the world, magic is real, I'm a wizard and most likely a bloody powerful one too. Oh, and your to be my protector and teacher. Did I miss anything?"_

_"No, I think that's everything in a nutshell."_

_"Oook...So now what do we do?"_


	3. Uncle Vernon

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

Last time: (AN: That soo sounds like a TV opener)  
_"Oookay...So now what do we do?"_

**Chapter 3: Uncle Vernon**

_"Now I will teach you what you need to know. I will tell you who was and is loyal to your father; who was a spy and who might be; who you can trust and who you cannot. I will teach you about wizarding politics and how to act in accordance with your standing, how to act as the Heir of both Voldemort and Slytherin. Eventually you will learn magic. Even before you go to Hogwarts and I will also teach you to hide your true abilities and your true feelings so that until you and your father are ready, you can play Dumbledore's little games. Do you understand?"_

_"Umm...yeah. You're going to teach me stuff. Is that like school? I don't like school too much, I have to sit still andthe teacher won't let me hide from Dudley inside. She says I have to play outside, but no one wants to play with me."_

_"Yes, I'm going to teach you what you need to know and it will not be like school. It will mostly be stories I tell you. I will also stay with you and protect you. I will..."_

_"You mean it? You'll stay with me? Oh, sorry, I interrupted you didn't I?"_

_"Yes I'll stay with you. Don't worry about interrupting me unless I aks you not too. One of the first things you must relearn is that you don't need to apologize. You answer to no one except your father, me, and when at school, the Headmaster and Professors, but that is only at school. Now take me to your relatives, I want to meet them."_

_"Umm...I need to finish my chores before..."_

_"Chores? Nonsense! From now on, I teach, you learn, no more chores. Now take me to your relatives."_

_"Umm...but...I...umm...I have to finish my chores, I don't want to miss dinner."_

_"Miss dinner, why would you miss dinner?"_

_"Because I was bad."_

_Because you...tell me about your life here. All of it. I will know if you are lying."_

_"Um, Uncle Vernon said to never tell anyone."_

_"Childe, you are speaking in snake-speech, I cannot tell anyone. Now tell me about your life."_

Harry then spent the next 20-30 minutes, with much prompting and many questions and interruptions,telling Nagini about his life with the Dursley's. How he lives inthe cupboard under the stairs and his cousin has two bedrooms; how he cooks their meals and gets their leftovers, if he's lucky and he's been good; how he cleans the whole house and his relatives watch the telly;and how he's never had a present and his cousin is spoiled rotten. When pressed he finally admits to being beaten, but claims it's only when he hasn't finished his chores, of course that wasn't his exact wording, or when he's been naughty. Their level of inhumanness appalled Nagini, and people said that Voldemort was bad. He would have simply tortured the kid for an hour or so, then killed him. He would have never subjected a _child_ to this kind of treatment, especially someone he's supposed to be related to and caring for. She couldn't believe the incompetince of the wizarding world, or the complete and utter lack of caring by the fool of a Headmaster. Well, ok...maybe she could understand that, Harry was after all the son of his worst enemy and a simple pawn, used to bring down his father.

_"Ok. I will accept that for now. Now bring me inside, and you will say exactly what I tell you. I can understand human speak so you will not have to translate for me, only from snake speak to human speak" _Nagini explained.

_"Umm...but I..." _stuttered the frightend and suddenly timid boy.

_"NOW," _yelled an exasperated Nagini.

_"Yes Ma'am," _whispered the suddenly cowed five year old.

Harry stood up and headed inside. He was followed by Nagini. When he entered the kitchen he found his Uncle finishing lunch. His Aunt and cousin were still at the water park and were not planning on being back before dinner. Harrytimidly cleared his throat to get his Uncle's attention. When his did Uncle look up and catch sight of his nephew, his decent mood flew out the window and he snapped rather harshly, "What do you want, boy?"

"...U-u-uncle Vernon, meet Nagini, she was my father's pet. Nagini this is my Uncle Vernon." started Harry with much more confidence than he felt.

"What do you mean by this boy? I thought I warned you about bringing any of your freakishness in this house, now GET OUT!"

By the timeVernon had reached this part, his face was an interesting shade of purple and spit was flying all over the place. Harry, who attempted to fleeand cower in the corner of the room like he normally would, stood his ground. Not very bravely, but he did stand it, with help from some encouraging and supporting words and threats from Nagini.

Said snake slowly slithered forward until she was positioned between Harry and the enraged Hippo, err...I mean,Uncle. She then rose upand held herself ready to defend 'her' childe from his 'Uncle'. She then began to deliver her ultimatum, pausing to wait for Harry, who was still behind her, to stturingly translate her hissing.

"As I said this is Nagini. She was my father's familiar, his guide and companion. He sent her to take care of me. She says that if you hurt me in anyway and if you do not leave me alone, especially while I'm training, she will eat you or Aunt Petunia, or Dudley." At this point a suddenly hyperventillating Harry turned to Nagini, "you'll what? Nagini you can't eat them. Where would I go? I don't want to go to an orphanage."

_"Sssh, hush childe. I'm threatening to eat them, that doesn't necessarily mean that I have interest in actually eat them, the men are too fat anyway, and the women is too bony."_

"_Oh, promise not to eat them?"_

_"Yes childe, now back to your Uncle."_

_"Oh, right. She also sa..."_

_"You need to speak English childe."_

_"Huh? But I am speaking"_

_"No, look at your Uncleas you repeat what I say."_

"She also says that since Dumbledore is paying you,you should be able to feed and clothe me properly. Other then that you should probably ignore me, it's the least you can do. I will come down form meals, which I will not be cooking, and that is probably be the longest period in which you will see me. I will move into Dudley's second bedroom, you'll just have to throw away all the broken stuff. I will continue to go to primary school. Any questions?"

"Uh...Ah...Argh...You...You...YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! You'll do what I tell you! Now go to your cupboard!"

Following Vernon's epileptic tirade Harry started to creep out of the kitchen and towards his cupboard. But was stopped when Nagini lunged at Vernon. She wrapped around him, immobilizing him and hissed menacingly in his face.

_"You will do as he says or you will deeply regret it."_

"She says that if you don't do as she demands you'll regret it."

"GET...OUT...NOW! I will not be threatened in my own home. I will NOT stand for this."

"_Fine! Harry, tell him we're leaving but we will be back in a few years. But we leave on one condition, he must continue to write to Dumbledore, just as he has been. Also, he cannot tell anyone that you have left. If he does stop writing to Dumbledore, he'll also stop being paid."_

"Uncle Vernon, Nagini says that we will leave, but we'll be back in a few years. She says we leave on one condition, you must keep writing to Dumbledore and you can't tell anyone I left. She says if you stop writing to Dumbledore then you won't get paid anymore.

"Fine, fine, anything to get rid of you. Now GET OUT!"

"Goodbye Uncle Vernon."


	4. Traveling

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

_"Goodbye Uncle Vernon."_

**Chapter 4: Traveling**

Five minutes later Harry and Nagini were resting under a small tree in Surrey Park. Harry was holding a small rucksack with the few miserable rags, err...clothes, he owned in it. Harry looked a little sick after being kicked out of the only home he had ever known, but Nagini looked fairly pleased with herself.

"Now that they've kicked me out, where will I go? I don't want to go to an orphanage?" whined Harry.

_"No one is going to an orphanage childe. I will take you to your true home. Now hold up your right hand and..."_

_"My true home? Where is it? What does it look like? How do we get there? What..."_

_"Ssstop! hissed Nagini. Harry immediately stilled at the harsh hiss and tensed slightly as if wait for a blow. Sssh, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to listen to what I say and not ask questions until I'm done and once we leave you can't ask questions until we get home. OK?"_

_"O.K."_

_"Good. Now listen close. In a minute you must stick out your hand as if calling an imaginary bus. You must truly wish to catch this bus, all right?"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Good. The Knight Bus should answer your call. Tell the conductor that your name is Alex and that you wish to go to the Leaky Cauldron. If he wants to know why, tell him that stepped out of the wrong floo gate in an empty house and need to meet them there. Once you get to the Leaky Cauldron you need to find the innkeeper, Tom. Ask him if you can use some of his floo powder to get home. Tell him you got separated from your parents and are to meet them back at your house. You will take a small pinch of the green powder and toss it into the fire. It will turn the flames green. Once the flames are green you can step into the fire without burning yourself."_

_"What do you mean? Fire hurts. It hurts badly,"_ Harry stated emphatically remembering the time his Uncle introduced him to candle wax.

_"It's magic. The fire will not hurt you as long as the flames are green. You will step into the fire and softly say, 'Riddle House'. I will be invisible. You must remember all of these directions, because you cannot talk to me in front of others. Most witches and wizards would react negatively if they knew you could speak to me. Also you must cover up your scar. You and your scar, especially your scar, are famous in the wizarding world. They will know who you are immediately unless it is covered. No one can know that Harry Potter has discovered the magical world or that you have left your relatives. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes. My name isAlex, I got lost and am trying to get home, I need to catch the bus to the um, the um..."_

_"Leaky Cauldron"_

_"take the bus to the Leaky Cauldron and find Tom to ask for flew powder."_

_"Close enough, now I'm going to disappear, but I will be nearby, I promise." _With that, Nagini did indeed disappear, before telling Harry to call the bus.

Then, following Nagini's hissed instructions, he put a bandana over his scar. As soon as finished he stuck out his right hand and imagined he was calling a bus. The next thing he knew he heard a loud POP and a scarlet double-decker bus appeared directly in front of him, startling him and making him jump backward in fright. Out of the door stepped a gangly, acne covered teen.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Comes to the aid of any stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor." Then he caught sight of Harry, "Why hello. Who are you? Did you call us?"

"Hello, my name is...Alex, and yes, I called you. I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Where is your parents young man? Your not running away is you?"

Harry shook his head, "no. I fell out of the wrong floo gate, into an empty house. I amsupposed to bemeeting my parents at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright. I guess we can take you then. Your a little young to be using the floo network, but no harm. No charge, just hop right on, we'll get you there soon. Alex, this is Ernie, our driver. Ernie this is Alex."

"Humph."

"So Alex do you want any hot chocolate?"

"Umm...yes please."

"Ok then. Just sit back on the bed and I bring it right out. Let's go Ernie." With another loud BANG they were off. An hour later, the loud, rough ride was over and Ernie came back to announce, "Leaky Cauldron! This here's your stop young Alex."

"Thank you. Bye-bye."

"Bye! Your welcome." BANG the bus vanished yet again.

Harry walked in to the pub and headed straight towards the bar where a slightly pudgy, and had a friendly smile was cleaning some glasses.

"Ah hem. Excuse me, sir?"  
"Yes? Ah, Hello young sir. My name is Tom, I run this place. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could use some of you floo powder. I got lost and my mommy said to go home ifI got lost."

"Sure, sure. It's in the jar just over the fireplace there."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem, no problem at all. Here let me help you, I don't think you'll be able to reach that high." With that, Tom moved Harry through the crowd toward the fireplace. Once there he took a jar off the mantelpiece and offered it to Harry.

Harry took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green just as Nagini had said it would so Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the fire, ready to spring back if necessary. He was pleasantly surprised to learn that he wasn't burnt, but that it was rather pleasant. He waited a second, then felt Nagini nudge his leg so he opened his mouth and all but whispered, "Riddle House". The next thing he knew he was tumbling through the floo network. "OW!" Suddenly, he thumped into something hard. Then there was a tingling sensation and he felt as if he were swimming in jell-o. Finally he tumbled out of a fireplace into a small room.  
The first thing he saw was two large, apparently glowing eyes.


	5. Settling In

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue"_

_The first thing he saw was two large, apparently glowing eyes._

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

"Ahhh!" Harry quickly scrambled backwards away from the eyes that were staring at him.

_"Ouch! Alex! Watch where you're stepping!"_

_"Nagini? Oh, right, your invisible. Wait, Alex, I'm not Alex, I'm Harry."_

_"Because, Alex is your name, you father didn't name you Harry Potter, James Potter did._

_"Umm...Oh, okay."_

_"From now on I will call you Alex. Your name is Alexander Marvolo Riddle. This is your home, Riddle Manor. Until your father returns you are the master of the house."_

"It is Master Alex, it is! Oh master Alex is home! Elf is so happy. Elf is being so, so happy."

"Huh? Who, what are you?"

"Me? I is Elf? I is being your servant."

"Oh, um... Nagini?"

_"Elf is a house elf. They are creatures that serve witches and wizards. It will do whatever you wish. There are more of them around, but Elf is the only one who will answer a summons. Unless, they've all taken the name of elf and all look alike...I guess that's possible...hmm, I wonder..."_

_"Nagini! Nagini!"_

_"What? Oh sorry."_

_"So what do I do with it now?"_

_"Ask it where your rooms are and leave your rucksack here. Better yet, get rid of the clothes in it. Throw them in the fire. Oh, and before I forget, never ever give Elf an article of clothing. Giving a house elf clothes would be dismissing it from service. You need houselves if you are going to take your place in society after your father returns. Besides, most houselves consider being dismissed as the worst punishment possible. Dismissed houselves cant' get work."_

_"The houselves the live and work here live under a set of rules. You need to understand what they are so you don't counteract it and so that you can punish them when they disobey. First, they are to come, only when called. Second, they must stay out of sight unless they are actually being given instructions and when first called. Third, they are to carry out orders as silently as possible, no unnecessary talking. Last, they are to stay nearby, but out of sight unless given a task or dismissed."_

OK Alex emptied his rucksack into the now cheerily burning fire in the fireplace. (AN: Harry will be called Alex until he goes to Hogwarts. It might make him appear to have split personalities, but I promise, he doesn't.) Wait, where did the fire come from? Oh well, Elf must have lit it. "Elf! Where are my rooms?"

"Elf will take Master Alex to his rooms, Master Alex will please to follow me."

The house elf led Alex into the entrance hall and up the grand staircase. They turned left at the top and walked down a hall to pass through two large oak paneled doors. "This be Master Alex's wing." They had stepped into a medium size study with a fireplace, a couple pieces of furniture, and a desk. Behind the revolving fireplace was a round living room of sorts with stairs on the left and right leading to a landing with doors evenly spaced around it. There were two, slightly hidden doors on either side of the fireplace. Elf led Alex through the door to the right of the fireplace. The door led into a dimly lit hallway. They turned left and stopped in front of another pair of ornately carved oak doors. The doors opened onto a large bedroom, complete with fireplace, sitting area, king size bed and canopy, walk in closet (empty), and wardrobe (also empty). Once inside the room, a door on the right hand side led into a large bathroom. The bathroom's main feature was the swimming pool size tub. On the other side of the room, across from the bathroom door was another door. This door led into a private study. The study contained the normal furnished study, large bookcases, portals to all over the manor, and a small, sunken potions lab in the corner. The lab was the only area not covered in soft plush carpet and was sunken by three steps.  
Alex went around exploring his rooms and the connecting rooms, even going through the transport doors into, the Master suite, only briefly; the various training rooms; the potions lab, where he saw all kinds things floating in jars and various potion ingredients; and the library, where he picked up a couple books on beginner magic and general theory. He was in awe of all of the books in the library.  
Finally, his exploring had worn him out, and without even thinking about the fact that he hadn't eaten all day he crashed onto his new bed and was asleep within seconds. Nagini, curled up at the foot of his bed, happy to be home once more, even though her master was still gone, it would be nice to have someone else to talk to and to mother.

* * *

_AN: This is to describe the manor. Hopefully you'll be able to understand its layout. It probably won't be very good; this just is not my forte. Use your imagination where you find me lacking, and if you need more detail, ask for it specifically in your review._

The entrance way and such is similar to Hogwarts, only on a grander scale. The ground floor contains the Great Hall, which doubled as a formal dining room, a ballroom, a formal parlor, a large study, a large room used as a meeting hall and throne room, and a private dining room, slightly hidden behind and under the pair of spiraling staircases leading to the first floor.

Under the ground floor, in the basement, was the dungeon, which had a large capacity for prisoners and could be expanded from time to time. There was also a large kitchen for the feasts, banquets, and dark reviles. The entrance to the kitchen was a hidden staircase, currently hiding behind a picture in the Entrance Hall. The entrance to the dungeons was a small staircase in the corner of Lord Voldemort's meeting room.

The house had three wings on the first floor. The guest wing was straight ahead from the top of the staircase and was used for visitors and such. The wing to the left of the stairs was the master wing. It was where Lord Voldemort and his wife had lived. Voldemort had also received the inner circle in the formal living room/ study here from time to time. His elite, and personal guards had lived, and still lived, in the rooms directly above and encircling the private living room. This living room was reached by going through the revolving fireplace in the formal living room. The wing to the right of the staircase was Alex's private wing. It was laid out almost identical to the master wing. It too had a few rooms that could be used for guests or guards encircling and above his private living room. It also had a large bedroom, a private, luxurious bathroom, and an extensive study. It too had a formal living room for receiving allies, servants, and friends that weren't particularly close. It also had a private living room, also entered through a revolving fireplace. The style of this living room was the comforts of the Gryffindor and the colors of Slytherin common rooms.

On the second floor were some training rooms. The training rooms were each dedicated to different things. There was one for hand-to-hand combat and muggle fighting techniques, one for fencing and old fashion weaponry, one for dueling and elemental control, and one which had various terrains which could be adjusted for different levels of simulated combats against various types of opponents with different skill levels.

On the third and top floor were the potions lab and the library. The potions lab was huge and at one time had contained almost every potion ingredient. Some of those ingredients were now worthless, but most of them were preserved and usable. It had some of the rarest and most valuable ingredients used for potions and there was also a large list of suppliers who could get any ingredient at any time, for a price of course. The library contained entire sections of muggle literature (fiction and non- fiction, classical and modern), dark arts, light arts, black magicks, runes, magic taught at the various magical academies, and theory, both general and advanced, and languages. It was also, self-updating and whenever a new book was published, it was added to the library and money taken from a Gringotts vault, used only for the library's upkeep. Because of the updating charm, the library was one of the most complete in the world because it also had some of the rarest and most expensive books too. The library contained an index book, sorted by topic and crossreferenced by any relevent lesser topics.


	6. A Change

**"Talking"**

"_Parseltongue"_

**Disclaimer:** This chapter dedicated to Jade Tatsu whose story Possession gave me the inspiration for this chapter.

_Finally, his exploring had worn him out, and without even thinking about the fact that he hadn't eaten all day he crashed onto his new bed and was asleep within seconds._

**Chapter 6: A Change  
**  
Alex woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. At first he was all discombobulated, wondering where he was. Then the events of the day before came back to him and he realized it hadn't been a dream. He really was away from the Dursley's. He was a wizard, his father loved him, just couldn't get to him (he still didn't quite understand that part), and he lived in and owned a huge mansion with everything a kid could dream of in it and he even had funny little servant creatures so he didn't have to do chores anymore. When all this information came flooding back, he woke with a whoop and jumped on the bed, very much like the five year old he was. His whoop of joy and subsequent bouncing woke up Nagini who was, to say the least, not pleased at being awoken in such a manner.

_"Will you please stop you bouncing and making that infernal ruckus. It is way too early in the morning to be awake. Hissed the annoyed and quite grumpy serpent."_

_"Sorry Nagini, but I was so excited to realize I am finally away from the Dursley's and I don't have to go back ever again."_

_"At least not for a few years anyway mumbled Nagini. Well as well as a snake mumbles anyway."_

_"Hmm? What did you say Nagini?"_

_"Nothing Alex, nothing to worry about."_

_"Aww...come on Nagini. Tell me, please."_ Alex put on his best puppy face, but his pout was ruined by his stomach choosing that point to announce its hunger.

Alex blushed in embarrassment at his stomach's announcement and then tensed up as if waiting for a blow, but Nagini only laughed lightly. _"Come childe, you sound hungry. Why don't you just call Elf to bring you breakfast?"_

Alex looked thoughtful and slightly puzzled before hope took over and he asked "_Really? I can eat in here?"_

"_Of course you can,"_ chuckled Nagini. "_You can do almost anything you please. Anything within reason of course."_

_"Anything?"_ Repeated a hopeful and mischievous looking Alex.

"_Within certain limits, yes."_ Repeated Nagini.

Alex's face never lost his brightness, though and when his stomach growled again, he left his bed to sit on the couch and order breakfast. _"Um, Nagini, How do I call Elf?"_

"_You can either call 'Elf' or I think, you can just clap twice and think about calling a house elf" _explained the snake.

_"Oh, that sounds easy," _he clapped his hands twice and with a small POP, Elf appeared. "Yes Master Alex, what would you be wanting?"

"I would like a small breakfast," ordered Alex, who had absolutely no idea what to order for breakfast.

"Yes Master Alex sir, Elf be bringing you breakfast in just a minute," and with another POP he disappeared again.

While he was waiting for his breakfast, Alex turned back to Nagini. "_Nagini, what are we going to be doing today he queried."_

Today, and for the rest of the week (its currently Wednesday), I thought we could adjust you to life in the castle and I will teach you what every wizarding child of your age should know.

And that's exactly what she did. For the rest of the week Alex got used to his new life. He learned what kinds of foods he liked and what he didn't like. He also forbid the elves from serving toast without butter and jam either on it or nearby. He quickly adjusted to ordering around the houselves and ignoring them when he didn't need them, but he never forgot his time at the Dursley's and even when ordering the houselves around he was always polite.

Nagini also told him which books to read in the library, and for hours on end he read books such as: A Child's History of Magic, A Child's Guide to Magic and Magical Theory, and A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World. While he read, Nagini watched or slept and Alex often had to ask Nagini the meaning of words he didn't understand or to elaborate on a topic which either confused or intrigued him. All his reading wasn't work though. He also read fairy tales and faerie tales written in muggle and magical worlds respecitvely. He would often compare them as well and thus, at the age of five, gained a better insight into the way both peoples viewed each other than many adult wizards twice his age. Just under a week later, on the following Sunday, Nagini told Alex that she was thrilled with his progress and the she had something new for him the next day.

The next morning, Alex again woke up when the light first streamed through the window, but this time, he quietly slipped out of bed, so as not to wake Nagini, and got breakfast. After he had finished breakfast, Alex took a shower and put on another of the clothes that had appeared in his wardrobe the first morning. Then he settled into his favorite chair and picked up the book he had been reading the night before, A Child's Guide to Potions.

Not long after he had begun reading, Nagini woke up. After stretching herself out she slithered over to Alex. "_Alex, I feel that you have made incredible progress this week and that you deserve a reward. Also, you need new clothes. What you are wearing now are your old baby clothes which the elves resized."_

_"Really, I'm wearing baby clothes?"_ questioned a now indignant Alex.

_"Yes, you are" _chukled Nagini after seeing Alex's indignant expression.

_"Nagini, this is all I have and you told me I couldn't go out. Where am I supposed to get new clothes?"_

_"Of course you can't go out in public, it would ruin all our fun. That's not what I'm talking about though. In your Father's Master Suite is housed your Father's elite and everyone and everything they need to be entirely self- sufficient, including a tailor."_

_"What do you mean? I was just in there last week and I didn't see anyone or anything."_

_"Of course not! They do not show themselves unless they are on duty or are wanted. They have their own wing behind your Father's suite. They are extremely well trained in all areas of fighting and survival. Each one specializes in a different type of fighting and they will be your teachers. They will also make you clothing befitting your status."_

_"They will? How will they know? Can you talk to them?"_

_"No, I cannot. You, on the other hand can; and will."_

_"I can yes, but why would they listen to me?"_

_"They will listen to you__ because you are their little master. They, unlike the Death Eaters know of your existance and swore an oath of obedience and loyalty to you when you were born. The Death Eaters however, have little knowledge of your birth and will not swear their allegiance to you until you summon them or you come of age. The elite on the other hand were to protect you just as they were to protect your father. They were severely punished for their failure, after your kidnapping."_

_"Won't they be angry that I got them in trouble?"_

_"No, I don't think so. I think instead that they will be glad that you are back. Now, we have gotten off topic. What you are going to do is you are going to go there and call them to you. When they have assembled you will announce yourself, as Alexander Riddle, your father's heir, and you will ask for the tailor. When he comes forward you will ask him for a new wardrobe for all occasions. These include potions robes, training robes, everyday robes, formal dress robes, casual clothes, and undergarments. Then you will announce your intention to train and ask for each one to step forward and announce their area of expertise. These will instruct in their areas. When you train with them, you must treat them with some respect, for they are masters in their chosen field, and they will respect you as their master."_

_"Ok if you say so."_

_"I do." _Nagini led Alex through the rooms and into the Master Suite Hall. She then led him into the Master Suite Common Room and pointed to a chord with her tail. A cord he had not noticed the last time he was in the Master Room._ "Pull it Alex"_

* * *

ATTENTION EVERYONE: THERE WERE NO RED EYES! Thank you! They were the large, glowing eyes, of a houself. I'm sorry if I've misled everyone, and if you feel offended by my 'yelling', I'm just a little exasperated because people keep asking me 'bout them. Anyway, sorry again for the 'yelling', just a little stress relief, I don't want to offend any of my wonderful readers. 


	7. The Dark Lord's Elite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars either people.

This chapter dedicated to those who gave me the names so I could introduce the Elite, and to HecateDeMort.

"Talking"

_"Parseltounge"_

_Good! Nagini led Alex through the rooms and into the Master Suite Hall. She then led him into the Master Suite Common Room and pointed to a chord he had not noticed the last time he was there. Pull it Alex_

**Chapter 7: The Dark Lord's Elite  
**  
Alex reached up and pulled the cord, hard. As if far away, and above him, he heard the faint ringing of a gong, followed by the sounds of a people shuffling and moving around. In less than five minutes there were twenty people quietly standing at attention in front of him. They stood in two ranks of ten. They were all dressed in identical, long, blood red robes with black trim, red helmets with black and gold tassels. The helmets made it impossible to tell one man from another. (Think Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and Emperor Palpantine's personal guards.) The only difference was their heights. After a small pause, the man standing in the front center stepped forward. He too was dressed exactly like everyone else, but if you looked closer there was gold threading running through the black trim.

He was obviously the one chosen as a spokesman. As soon as he stepped he forward he respectfully addressed Alex, "Excuse me sir, but who are you? And how could you summon us?"

"I am Alexander Riddle, son an heir to your master." The five-year-old was extremely grateful that Nagini was hissing in his ear, otherwise he might have not answered properly. Nagini's presence was also, probably the only thing keeping him from collapsing in fear at the sight of so many impersonal looking adults.

This reply shocked everyone present, but the man quickly regained his composer and bowed, saying with even more respect, "Forgive me my Prince, but is there any way you can prove what you say?"

Repeating exactly what Nagini hissed Alex replied much more calmly than he felt, "Why should I have to prove anything to you? But, as you asked, is my summons, and the presence of Nagini not enough?" The five-year-old was surprised at how calm he sounded and how well he was pulling of this act while feeling quite nervous instead.

"Your right my Prince, and I beg your forgiveness in my presumptions. "

Alex made a noise, which could have been taken as assent and one by one, all of the Elite crawled forward to kiss the hem of his robes. As the man who had first spoken came forward first, Alex shifted nervously and thought about backing out of the room, but Nagini, sensing his discomfort, hissed to him explaining that this was their way of showing respect, as demanded by his Father and ordering Alex to stand still..

He stood still, and allowed the Elite to pay their respects, then when they were once again standing at attention before him, he said, "I came here, not only to tell you that I am indeed alive and well, but that I will be living her and I would greatly appreciate it if you would tutor me while I stay here. Nagini has told me that you are all certified masters in your own area of expertise. The schedule is up to you. Now would you all please take off your helmets and step forward and introduce yourself and your mastery.

There was a flurry of movement as everyone removed their helmets. Then, once again, the center-one stepped forward. This time he said, "I, my Prince, am Damien Malfoy, also known as the lost Malfoy. I am a squib and an expert of politics, etiquette, and the psychology of human nature."

"A squib?" asked the incredulous Alex. He had learned that squibs were outcasts in wizarding society and generally looked down upon, but here was one standing as the apparent leader of his father's Elite.

"Yes, I am a squib. Although we are generally looked down upon, my father decided against disowning me, and instead, he disinherited me. He then taught me all he knew about politics and being a Malfoy I grew up with etiquette ingrained in my being. I then learned all I could about psychology in both the muggle and the magical worlds. He then used me to help him advance his fortune and accumulate even more power and prestige. My younger brother, the Malfoy heir, was to have a clause in his inheritance to make sure he always took care of me and provide for me, so long as I continued to serve him as I had served my father. But after the Dark Lord came to power, and while my brother was still young, I left my family to help him gain wealth and power."

_"Although a squib, he comes from an old wizarding line and is very cunning. He is also the leader of the Elite and their representative to you and your father. You will be dealing with him the most,"_ hissed Nagini as the lost Malfoy stepped back into line once more.

Alex nodded in understanding and watched as the man beside and two the right of Damien stepped forward. "My Prince, I am Jason Black. I am a charms master and I was at one point, named as your godfather. After your... kidnapping... my younger brother, Sirius, was named as your godfather. He is now wasting away in Azkaban."

Alex made a face of disgust at the mention of Azkaban and filed away the information about his godfather for later. The next to step forward was a woman who had been standing to the left of Damien Malfoy "My Prince, I am Courtney Darwin. I am a master of muggle sciences. The sciences, especially biology runs in my blood."

"Darwin? Didn't he invent evolution or something?"

"Yes, he... invented... evolution. I am one of his descendents, and thus I can still trace my roots back to its muggle origins."

"Oh, ok." Alex had learned about the so-called racial cleansing of muggleborn witches and wizards, but he did not agree that they should be killed. Second class citizens maybe, but not killed. He also thought that those who were particularly intelligent should be allowed to climb the social ladder.

After Courtney had stepped back she was replaced by Elaina Fortuer. "My Prince, I am a fine arts teacher. Fine arts include dancing, painting/drawing, an music."

Alex watched her step back to be replaced by Xavier Yammi. "My Prince, I am Xavier Yammi and I am an expert in Divination Theory. My mother was a true a seer and taught me all she knew hoping that I would inherit her gift. When I did not, I offered my services to the Dark Lord to help him interpret dreams and to make sure that he was not led astray by false seers."

"So you are not a seer?"

"No, I am not a seer, and I cannot teach you how to be one as it is not taught, only inheirated. I will teach you only theory; how to tell prophetic dreams from ordinary dreams and how to tell false seers from real seers."

"That makes sense."

Xavier was followed by Zander Worrington. "My Prince, I am Zander Worrington. I am an Arithmancy Master and an expert in muggle math."

"Arithmancy? What's that?"

"Arithmancy is the wizarding version of higher math."

"Hmm," was all Alex said before Zander had stepped back, only to be followed by Jake Upiliq. "My Prince, I am Jake Upiliq, and I am a Transfiguration Master."

Jake was soon followed by the Talley quartet. Four men stepped forward together and said as one, "My Prince, we are the Talley brothers. We will be responsible for your training in the Dark Arts, in survival skills, various hand-to-hand fighting techniques, both muggle and magical, and in all forms of weaponry." Then, one by one they stepped even further forward to introduce themselves individually.

"I am Wayne Talley and I specialize in the Dark Arts and how the light is taught to defend against them."

"I am Max Talley and I specialize in the customs of formal duals and in the handling, training, and usage of all types of weapons. Both magical and muggle."

"I am Rick Talley and I specialize in Martial Arts and hand-to-hand combat of all sorts."

"I am Brian Talley and I specialize in surviving in all conditions. I am also the youngest and would like you to know that, while we all specialize in a certain area we all are more than proficient in our brothers' areas. Often in your training, one of us might teach you another's specialty or we might all teach you at once."

That said, they all stepped back and Kellie and Rammie Lamore stepped forward. "My Prince," they addressed together, and then Kellie continued on alone, "I am Kellie Lamore, and this is my brother Rammie. Together, we know almost every language and are familiar with most cultures. We will teach you the languages of the world and about the people who speak those languages. We will also teach you to read and write dead languages such as, Latin, Ancient Greek and Hebrew, Egyptian Hieroglyphics, and the study and usage of Runes."

They stepped back and were replaced by Shasha Naphtali. "My Prince, I am Shasha Naphtali and I am an Herbology Master. I will teach you about the various plants, especially those which are useful, those which are harmful, and those which are used most in potions."

She did not step back, but the man next to her stepped forward and said, "My Prince, I am Vash Naphtali, husband to Shasha, and I am a Potions Master. I will teach you the subtle art of potions making. How to brew glory, bottle fame, and stopper death."

He also did not step back, but the two of them were now joined by a third person. "My Prince, I am Persia Naphtali, the daughter of Vash and Shash, and I am an expert in the care and handling of magical creatures. I am also quite familiar with muggle creatures."

The three of them then stepped back to be once again replaced by another man who looked to be graying before his time. "My Prince, I am Romulus Lupin. I am a werewolf and an expert in both magical and muggle history. Don't worry though, I will not drone on and on, I will attempt to make my classes as interesting as possible."

"You are a werewolf?"

"Yes, my Prince, I am."

"Hmm." Romulus was replaced by three women. "My Prince, we are the English majors. We will make sure that you are well versed in all forms of literature, from all around the world, from both the magical world and the muggle world. We will also make sure you have a firm grasp and understanding of the English language and that in all your learning of other languages, you never forget your mother tongue."

"I am Natalie Cortan," said the first and she then stepped back into line.

"I am Hillary Cortan," said the second, and then she too stepped back into line.

"I am Mallory Cortan," said the third, and then she added, "you will also be taught to fly and then latter supervised by a rotation of us, but the three of us will be your most frequent supervisors." Then she too stepped back into line.

Finally, the last man stepped forward. "My Prince, I am Ian O'Malley, the tailor. I serve the Elite, yourself, and the Dark Lord alone by making and procuring the finest clothes in all of Europe and the rest of the world, for any and all occasions."

"Good, I am in need of an entire wardrobe."

Here, the tailor nodded and began to approach slowly, unwittingly interrupting Alex's train of thought. "My Prince, I am going to need to take your measurements." The tailor stated rather apprehensively.

Alex cocked his head and studied the tailor before nodding his assent. The tailor then proceeded to take Alex's measurements before stepping back into his place. Alex then proceeded as he had planned before he had been interrupted.

"I am staying in my rooms, in the wing across from this one. I would like my clothes as soon as possible. Nagini has also requested that I start my training next Monday." With that said, Alex left his father's apartments and went to the private dining room under the stairs where he found a portrait of his father. After having a short conversation with his dad, and learning that he was not the cold-hearted bastard the papers made him out to be, just a little cruel and vindictive towards his enemies. With the portrait's permission, he took it from the wall and moved it into his formal study where he could easily and often go and talk to it, but it would not be somewhere where it was watching him constantly.

For the rest of the week he continued to read material in the library and he began a ritual of eating breakfast and supper in his formal study 'with' his father.

On Sunday, Alex came back from his dinner 'with his dad' and found Damien Malfoy waiting for him in his private living room. When Damien saw him he gave an elegant, courtly bow, "My Prince."

"Yes Damien, is there something you want?" Asked Alex. Nagini had told him that as the Dark Prince, he should call the Elite by their first names and although he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea, he had agreed nonetheless.

"Yes my Prince, I have brought you the beginnings of your wardrobe," replied Damien, as he drew Alex's attention to the clothes in his hands, which he then gave to Alex. What he had was: two day robes plus long pants, proper dueling attire, potion resistant robes, one dress robe, some workout clothes, and a few pairs of shoes. "I have also brought you your schedule."

"Thank you Damien."

"You are welcome, my Prince." With that Damien turned and walked up the stairs and through the door connecting the rooms of the Elite to the set of guest rooms surrounding Alex's private living room. Alex on the other hand did not leave. After summoning a houself and giving it his newly acquired clothes, he sank in a chair to study his schedule.

* * *

0530 : Wake Up 

0600 : Physical exercises (supervised by one of the quartet)

0700 : Training with one of the quartet (rotates and changes frequently)

0800 : Breakfast

0830 : 1st Class

1030 : 2nd Class

1230 : Lunch

1300 : 3rd Class

1500 : 4th Class

1700 : Flying/ Free Time

1830 : Dinner

1900 : Fine Arts

2000 : Free Time

Lights out no later than 2100

1st Class – a) Cultures b) Charms c) Divination Theory 

2nd Class – a) Science b) Math/Arithmancy c)English/ Literature

3rd Class – a) Potions b) Herbology c) Care of Magical (or Muggle) Creatures

4th Class – a) History (magical or muggle) b) Politics/ Etiquette/ Psychology c)Transfiguration

The languages portion of this class will be done by total submersion. There will be a charm placed on Alex so that everything he hears, except in his English class, will be in the language he is currently learning. He will also have to speak in that language as much as possible. In his culture classes, it is the only language he will be allowed to speak.

The class rotation:

Week 1: Monday, Wednesday, Friday – class a  
Tuesday, Thursday – class b

Week 2: Monday, Wednesday, Friday – class b  
Tuesday, Thursday – class c

Week 3: Monday, Wednesday, Friday – class c  
Tuesday, Thursday – class a

* * *

AN: I know that in cannon and most fannon, that portraits are only activated once a person dies, but I think this portrait is more like Riddle's diary and was made after his wife was killed and his son was kidnapped. 


	8. Interlude with the Dark Hierarchy

"Talking"

**Interlude with the Dark Hierarchy:  
**  
The Elite. They were the Dark Lord's most loyal. His best trained. They were the masterminds. They were the ones who pulled off the impossible. Had they been known they would have been greatly feared.

The Inner Circle: They were the generals. They thought they were the best. They thought they were the most trusted. They were wrong. They heard only whispers of the Elite. They thought them to be only rumors. Their Master would have told them, his Inner Circle, if they existed, right?

The Death Eaters: They were the minions; the cannon fodder; tools to be used and discarded. They knew nothing of the Elite. They feared the Inner Circle. They were the foot soldiers. Their goals were to gain entrance to the Inner Circle.

Together, the Death Eaters, the Inner Circle, and the Elite were the entirety of the Dark Lord's forces. When their lord fell, the Death Eaters fled. The Inner Circle was divided; many went to Azkaban and others kept themselves out through lies, manipulations, and bribes. The Elite never left. They stayed at the manor and waited. Their lord would return, they knew this as surely as they knew they were alive. . They did not try to find him; they didn't know where to start. At first, they didn't know if they should. Then their prince returned from the "dead" and they had other things to worry about. Other things to take care of, the heir was more important than their master now. Their master could take care of himself, he would return when he pleased. The heir was vulnerable, untrained; they had to stay.

The Elite were from all backgrounds. Squib, muggle, muggle-born, pureblood. It didn't matter. All that mattered was intelligence, experience, the rightful claim that you were a master of something or that you know something better than anyone else. The muggles came easily, as did the squibs and muggle-borns. Where else would they go? Where else would they be listened to and protected? What else could they do with their life? Why not join the persuasive, young revolutionary with grand ideas and the offer to be a part of it. To be a part of its birth and to help create this knew world. It was the purebloods who might have proved difficult.

But this was not the case. The purebloods came from proud, old families. Families who already served the Dark Lord and were proud that their sons, their daughters, their eldest were chosen. They were all disinherited. Their father's served the Dark Lord, but they wanted the money to stay in the family. The Dark Lord didn't care. He had enough on his own, and they would still give him funds should he ask. The disinheritance didn't bother him, it allowed them to disappear from society, but should they have been disowned, that would have been another matter. In the case of the Elite, not only were they just disinherited, but they were still promised the rights of the firstborn.

**Disinherited vs. Disowned**

**Disinherited** – When the intended party receives nothing from the late father, but a blessing and the promise that should it become necessary, the inheriting party shall take care of them. In the extreme case that it is used on an offending family member (i.e. Sirius Black). They receive nothing at all, but are allowed to keep their family name. Should the favored son's line die out, the disinherited son's line would be next to receive the fortune, keeping the money within the family.

**Disowned** – The process by which the person being disowned is cut off from their family, and considered dead to said family. The disowned person loses their family name and must take another or remain a no-name, the largest shame to be given to any pureblood. Many who are disowned commit suicide or try, often unsuccessfully to live in the muggle world.

**Firstborn Rights** – The firstborn has the authority over his younger siblings. Should the father die, he may disinherit, disown, or otherwise punish as he sees fit, with the sole exception of killing, any member of his family. This meant that should they so desire, in the eyes of the law, the eldest could control their siblings, and their siblings' families' loyalties and political votes. If the family disobeyed the oldest sibling and placed their loyalties elsewhere, the eldest could disown or disinherit them.

Basically, this meant that the male purebloods of the Elite, though out of contact with their families, were technically still the heads of said families. It also meant that should they marry and produce a male heir for themselves, their son, not the son of a younger sibling would gain the inheritance.

For example: Should Damien Malfoy have a son, his son, and not Lucius's son Draco, would be Malfoy heir.


	9. Draco and Birthdays

**"Talking"**

_"Parseltounge"_

**Chapter 8: Draco and Birthdays  
**  
Lucius Malfoy tiredly collapsed into his chair before the fire with a sigh. It had been a long day at work, manipulating the idiots at the Ministry.

"Hello Lucius," whispered a voice in the shadows.

Immediately Lucius was on his feet, his wand pointing straight at the voice. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He demanded, his voice calm, steady, and deadly cold.

"Relax Luc. I simply came to talk." Answered the voice, completely unruffled or in anyway affected by the wand in his face. Then the voice moved so his features, and especially his white blonde hair, were visible in the dim light. At Lucius gasp of recognition, the man asked, "Ah so you do recognize me. How are you little brother?" amusement was quite clear in his tone.

For the second time that night, Lucius collapsed into his chair. This time it was in shock and not a little apprehension. "What do you want?" he asked resignedly.

"Now is that anyway to greet a long lost brother? And your elder at that? It does not matter though; I am not here to take over your life or the affairs of the Malfoy family. Nor do I have a son, I have every intention of allowing my nephew to receive the inheritance."

At these announcements, Lucius relaxed slightly, the majority of his fears relieved. "Then why are you here? Am I correct in assuming that this in not a social visit?"

"You are correct. I have come for my nephew, and heir."

"Draco? What would you want with him?" asked Lucius suspiciously.

"I wish to give him special advanced training. That is all you need to know."

"What will I tell people? What about Hogwarts? How long will he be gone?" Queried Lucius as a thousand more questions ran through his mind. He bit back any more questions though as his brother's face darkened angrily.

"You may tell people what every you wish." The elder Malfoy coldly replied. "As for how long he'll be gone, it will be a few years. He will be home in time to go to Hogwarts. Oh, and don't worry, he will be able to take over as the head of our family when the time comes. Now call him down."

Lucius summoned a houself and sent it to fetch Draco. Then the two elder Malfoys sat down and Lucius gave an accounting of the Malfoy fortune to his older brother. After about five minutes, Draco entered his father's study, followed closely by his godfather, Severus Snape.

The Malfoys stood to receive Draco and Severus. The new arrivals stopped short in the door looking at Damien. It was Severus who recognized him first.

"Lord Damien." The respect was quite evident in the potions master's voice.

"Ah, Severus. How are you? How's the old fool?" The later question was mocking with only a hint of the curiosity felt by the speaker, while the former was spoken with simple politeness, but overall, his tone was underlined with respect.

"As good as I can be, thank you for asking though. The old man? He's as meddling as ever." The respect was still quite evident, but there was also a touch of familiarity.

Damien accepted the explanation with a respectful nod, and then turned to Draco, "Young Draconius, I am your uncle and I have come to give you an opportunity to excel in the family trade." His words were accompanied by a smirk, which did nothing to ease Draco's nervousness. "Now, go and get your broom, your training wand, and any other personal item you might want to take with you. YOU must be able to carry it on your own though."

Draco, who had yet to speak a word, looked to his father for direction. At his father's nod, Draco turned back to his newfound uncle and then with a simple "Yes sir" left the study and went to fetch the requested item.

When he returned ten minutes later his uncle handed him a portkey and before he had time to register what was happening, or say his farewells, he had left the only place he had ever called home and reappeared in an unfamiliar hall. Moments later his uncle appeared and simply ordered him to follow closely. Years of training from his father, and having witnessed the respect given to this man by both his father and godfather, the young boy quietly did as he was told.

* * *

July 31, 1988  
Alexander woke up at dawn, wondering why he wasn't awakened before. Then it hit him...he ran to the dining room and sure enough, as soon as he opened the door... 

_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday dear Alex,  
Happy Birthday to you!_

All the Elite burst into song the minute he entered the room. Alex's smile grew wider as shouts of "Happy Birthday Alex" and "Happy 8th Birthday" were accompanied by pats on the back as he crossed to the table. Once everyone was at the table and sitting down, and Alex had greeted his father's portrait, the food appeared. Then Alex made a discovery, turning to Courtney, he asked as innocently as possible, "Courtney, where's Damien?"

"Damien? He left last night and no one has seen him come back yet." She replied, not quite thinking about the question, but more about the food that had just appeared.

"OK. Then I should be able to do...this!" And on that proclamation, he sent a large spoon full of eggs down the table.

The unfortunate Elite who had been hit was startled for a second before he realized what had happened and tried to retaliate. Unfortunately he missed, and hit Courtney instead. After wiping the biscuit gravy from her eyes she looked at the offending person, then at the all too innocent just 8-year old next to her and declared, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The affect of those two words was instantaneous. Suddenly there was food and gravy flying everywhere. The houselves, who had come to accept this part of their life started to send up pie tins of whipped cream and other quite messy, easily thrown, foods which had quite satisfying results when they hit another person. Fairly quickly, the only thing not covered was the picture of Lord Voldemort hanging on the wall. The painting had long since had a repelling charm placed on it so it wasn't dirtied in the fights.

Then, the doors flew open! Everyone froze mid-motion and turned towards the head of the Elite. Everyone except Alex that is who simply threw a cream pie at him. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on your point-of-view), Damien had anticipated this move by his young master and simply sidestepped the messy missile, allowing it to hit the person standing directly behind him.

"Really now my prince, is it necessary to throw food at your guests?" Asked the amused Damien.

Alex had the grace to look ashamed for about five seconds, before his curiosity got the better of him. "Who is he? Why is he here? And where have you been?" The questions were fired in a rapid succession of excited chatter, causing many to laugh at the antics of the young dark lord who couldn't care less at that moment about his 'responsibilities' and proper manners.

Still chuckling at his young charge Damien answered all the questions. "This is my nephew, he is here to train to take my place at your side, and to maybe one day serve as your prince. I have been to fetch him and check on my family. Happy Birthday, my prince."

"Thanks Damien, ahh presents! Everyone to my living room! PRESENTS!" With that exclamation Alex tore threw one of the doors and ran threw it. The rest of the Elite soon followed, Damien and Draco bringing up the rear. As soon as everyone was settled in, Alex tore into his presents.

Being the son of the Dark Lord had only one real problem, presents. Alex had anything and everything that was currently found in the wizarding world when it came to books and clothes so the Elite had to be a little more creative. Alex received almost the same presents every year, he almost always knew what to expect.

His pile of gifts always included the newest in muggle technology and entertainment, candy (from both worlds), and also the newest inventions of the wizarding world, especially if it was fun and/or entertaining. Sometimes though, he was surprised, sometimes he received something educational. YUCK! Or something rare and priceless, especially the odd weapon. Alex had three main collections that always increased by at least one item on his birthday or at Christmas. These were of wooden models, especially old ships, beautiful chess sets, and knives/swords/daggers (oh what the heck, sharp pointy objects!). All of which were beautiful to look at and deadly if used.

Once all the presents were opened, thanks given, and cake eaten, it was time for the Quidditch match. First though, before they could play, Damien introduced everyone to Draco. He also showed Draco where he would be living for the next couple of years or so. Once that was done, and Draco appeared to at least have accepted where he was, and what would be happening in the near future, everyone grabbed their brooms and headed out to the pitch.


	10. More Birthday and Meet Draco

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 9: More Birthdays and Meet Draco  
**  
Once outside they split up into two teams with Alex on one team and Draco on the other, both boys playing seeker. The game lasted for several hours forcing Courtney to order food for all out on the pitch under the game so that the players could fly down, grab a bite, and then rejoin the game again. The game ended when Harry finally started to take the game seriously and caught the snitch.

After the game everyone headed back inside to clean up before dinner. An hour and a half after the game ended, everyone was once again assembled downstairs in the private dining room with the portrait of Tom Riddle back at the head of the table with an empty seat to its right and Damien to its left. Alex sat at the foot of the table with Draco at his right. The rest of the Elite filed into seats in between their lords. Dinner that night was a formal and quiet affair. The conversations scattered around the table were held between seat neighbors only and were filled with light, meaningless small talk. The only conversation of significance was the one between Alex and Draco. The two of them spent their time getting to know each other better, sharing favorite foods, Quidditch team arguments, what's going on in the wizarding world and Alex told Draco little bits about what he could expect in the coming months. By the time desert was done, the beginning of a friendship was formed.

Dinner ended when Tom left his frame. When the frame was empty everyone else stood to allow Alex to leave. Alex got up and motioned for Draco to follow him out. When they reached the door they were stopped by Damien's voice. "My Prince, please remember that you still have lessons tomorrow."

Alex turned to look at Damien and said, "No, I don't believe I do. And seeing as today is Thursday, I don't believe we shall begin again until Monday. Also, Draco will be attending classes with me, and you will teach him what he needs to know then, the fact that he may or may not be as advanced as I am will be something you will have to figure out on your own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course...My Lord."

"Good. Goodnight everyone."

"Good night, milord"

* * *

**1 Year and Several Months Later...  
**  
"C'mon Alex, lets go flying." Whined Draco. 

"No, go fly by yourself if you want to fly so bad" replied Alex without even looking up.

"Aww...C'mon you've been in here for hours, it would do you some good to get out."

"Are you suggesting that I can't take care of myself, that I don't know what my limits are? That _I_ don't know what's good for _myself_?" Asked Alex in a deceptively calm voice.

"No, and you know it." Stated the now slightly wary Draco. "You know I'm just looking out for your best interest and I can't understand how you can stand to be in the library for hours on end, especially when your so bloody good on a broom."

"Flatter will get you everywhere and nowhere Mr. Malfoy." sigh "But, you are right in one sense, wait a minute for me to finish what I'm doing and then we can go flying."

"Yes! Thank you lord!" yelled a now thoroughly thrilled nine-year- old Draco Malfoy.

"But of course, I can be human too" smirked the Dark Heir who was promptly given a playful shove by his companion.

* * *

"Shhh! We can't be heard, that would spoil it." Hissed Alex. 

"Of course not oh magnificent one." Whispered Draco sarcastically.

"Oh your just whining because this was my idea, but if we're caught before we have a chance to pull it off, I'll make sure the blame rests entirely on you shoulders."

"You wouldn't!" Gasped Draco in a horrified voice.

"And why wouldn't I? Oh and you'd take the blame like the good little boy you are too."

"Says who?"

"Don't you remember the last time I tried to pin the blame on you even though it was obviously my fault and you denied any involvement?"

_Flashback _

"But Damien, I swear I wasn't anywhere near the accident. You can ask Romulus. I was talking to him about our last class and looking for some extra reading on the muggle second Muggle World War."

Damien turned to Romulus and asked, "Romulus, is what he says true?" Romulus looked first at Damien's cold look, then at Draco's pleading face before finally looking at Alex. When he met Alex's eyes, Alex minutely shook his head 'No'. Indicating Romulus's response.

Romulus, knowing better than to anger the just turned nine year old, replied to Damien's question with a firm "No, he was not."

At this Draco's face fell and half in shock he stared at the floor as Wayne walked up to him. "You know why you are being punished Draco?" "Yes" "Crucio". Draco held in his screams as he fell to the floor, the curse was held for a minute before it was released. Gasping for air Draco laid where he was until the room was cleared and the only people remaining were Damien, Draco, and Alex.

Damien looked down at Draco before turning to Alex, "Was it worth it?"

Alex too looked at Draco, and without answering Damien he walked over to the boy who was still lying on the ground. "Do you know now what you were punished for Drake?"

"N...no...no I d...don't" gasped the poor boy.

"It wasn't for my accident, that didn't merit anything more than an hours extra work with Courtney in her science lab. No, the reason Wayne cursed you was because you denied what I said was true. You denied me."

"But...but what I said was true, I wasn't there."

"Your right, you weren't there, you were with Romulus, but you should never indicate that I am wrong or that what I say is false in front of others. It is something that only we should know; something that you should confront me with privately. Didn't you notice how Romulus denied your alibi? Why do you think he would do that?"

"I...I don't know. He says we should tell the truth whenever possible."

"And he's right, but the reason he denied you was because I wished him to. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think so. I was punished because I contradicted you in front of the others."

"Very good. With just me, you, and Damien its one thing but when the others are around you must remember your place. It will be good practice for when we're older."

End Flashback

"Ok, ok, I get your point." Relented the blonde boy.

"Good, I can't wait until they wake up tomorrow." Both boys smirked as they headed back to their rooms to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

AN: (Background) Romulus and Remus separated soon after they're father was killed and they were bit. The werewolf who bit them and then raised half by his sire and pack and half by the then Tom Riddle took in Romulus. Remus was also accepted into the pack, but one day he was kidnapped by a 'light' side supporter and adopted. His new family loved him but hated the wolf and taught him to suppress it rather than embrace it.

Damien is more of a mentor than a father figure. Alex's "second father" would most likely be the portrait of Tom Riddle in the dinning room.

As for Jason...the godfather thing is more honorary than anything else. He was picked because he is very good in almost all areas of magic and would be the most suited should Alex ever have to disappear with only one person to go along as a guard. The naming as godfather also gives him an extra ability to protect him.

Only one family member will be in the Elite. Right now Bella is still happily going crazy in Azkaban and will be part of the Inner Circle, Sirius is sitting in depression in Azkaban, and Lupin is denying his werewolf heritage.


	11. Two Steps Forward

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 10: Turning Ten with Two Steps Forward…**

Monday night found one Severus Snape looking through the potions section of the Riddle library. He was trying to find a potion that would give his Master his body back without undue side affects. He was also researching youth potions and immortality potions. He was having absolutely no luck.

Suddenly, Severus let out an exasperated scream, "aargh!" Unfortunately for him his scream alerted two mischievous, young boys that they were not alone in the library. Believing the scream to have come from one of the Elite, Draco and Alex crept over to where they could peer down at the Potions Master from a higher floor.

However, what Alex saw when he looked down, over the edge of the walkway he and Draco were on, was not one of the twenty people he expected to see. Instead he saw the dark greasy hair and tip of a long-hooked nose and very pale skin of a complete stranger. Deciding he didn't like strangers in his library and wanting to know how they got in and who they were, he gracefully leapt from the walkway to the floor below, landing directly behind and effectively startling the stranger.

Severus felt the rush of displaced air and heard the almost silent thump as Alex landed on the thick carpet floor. He turned slowly, expecting to see Damien or one of the other Elite, not an almost 10 year-old boy. Looking down at the boy and fixing him with a piercing glare he was about to demand who the boy was and how he got there, but the boy beat him to it.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded Alex.

Severus was flabbergasted, not since he was a small child had he been addressed in such a way, nor had his glare been so ineffective. Recovering quickly, "What's it too you? I do not answer to impertinent brats" he sneered.

"You will answer to me as you are in my house." Alex growled and wandlessly cursed Severus with a mild pain curse.

Surprised and taken off guard Severus let out gasp at the initial shock of pain, weak as it was. Suddenly, his brain connected the dots and he went down to his knees. "Please…my Lord," he breathed out, praying for mercy or at least a chance to explain.

This response soothed Alex's anger enough and also piqued his interest so he released the curse, and waited. "I am the Dark Prince Severus Snape, my Lord." Severus's tone had gone from sneering to respectful in the interval of time.

"_You_ are the Dark Prince? And if I don't believe you?" queried Alex with a slight sneer.

"Damien would know me, my Lord. He would be able to vouch for me," answered the kneeling Dark Prince.

"Hmmm…Draco? Go fetch Damien for me would you?" Alex asked quietly as if speaking to himself.

Without a word or sound Draco left to do as Alex had commanded. He did not need to verbally acknowledge Alex's command, he simply had to do it. After dispatching Draco, Alex turned back to Severus. "So, say I believe you, what are you doing here? Where have you been the last few years and why haven't I seen or heard of you before?"

"I am here to research potions on immortality, youth restoration, and restoring of severed souls to new bodies. I have always had the freedom to come and go as I pleased, but the last several years I have stayed away so as not to bring suspicion upon myself. I had been working as a spy for your father as the Potions Professor at Hogwarts before his disappearance. The Old Fool Dumbledore believes me to be his spy and to keep up those appearances I have kept in touch with a only handful of the inner circle and Damien, but have neither left Hogwarts for long periods, nor done much in the way of research these last few years. The only exception being the Wolfsbane which Dumbledore believes will help _him_ gain the allegiance of the werewolves. As of right now I am still claiming the potion to be experimental. My status as a spy and possible traitor is also probably why I was not aware that you had been found. The less I know right now the better. The only thing keeping me out of Azkaban is that the Old Fool believes me loyal to himself."

"So, you are the Dark Prince, you are also a spy playing both sides…don't interrupt me! To be a successful spy you have to playing both sides to some degree. You are also one of the world's best Potions Masters and are currently employed by the Old Fool to teach impressionable young children. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that about sums it up my Lord," agreed a cheerful yet respectful and wary Damien.

Alex turned to face Damien, ignoring Draco, and in a deceptively calm voice addressed the new arrival. "Hello Damien. Is there a reason why you did not see fit to tell me that it was possible for another person to show up in _my_ library without warning? Did it not occur to you that I might curse first and question later?"

Damien paled slightly at the insinuation but managed to reply without stuttering or showing his apprehension. "No my Lord, I did not think. I had not thought that the Prince would show up at the Manor as he has kept his distance ever since your father's disappearance." He would have added a plea for forgiveness, if he had though it would help, but he knew it wouldn't -- the boy was becoming just as unforgiving as his father.

Alex was calmed by the free admission of wrongdoing and by the almost logic behind the thought process. He was also well aware that he was being kept from the Death Eaters to both protect him from their games and to allow him to grow up without their constant fawning and pitiful brown nosing. The Elite, while respectful, especially since he started to exert his authority a little, were secure in their positions and thus did not need to suck up or try to ingratiate themselves into his good graces. Turning back to Severus, Alex announced his verdict. "Since, you are now aware of my existence and since you have decided to use my library and lab you may stay for the night and shall celebrate our," here he motioned to Draco, "birthdays tomorrow. Damien please show him to his room."

As soon as Damien had left with Severus in tow, Draco turned to Alex, "Alex, may I please visit with Severus? He's my godfather and I haven't seen him in ages."

"Of course you may Draco. I am going to be in my room reading should anything of importance come up. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Alex. Thank you!" Shouted an excited Draco as he quickly walked after Severus in order to catch up with him.

Damien and Severus walked through the house towards the Dark Lord's Chambers so the Prince could sleep in his own room. They walked along in silence for a while until Severus turned to his friend, "So, you have truly found the heir. I thought he was declared dead."

"Yes, yes we have; and no, he was not dead, just…missing. We did not stop looking; you were not informed because you did not need to know. It was not our wish for the Death Eaters to be involved."

"He is quite powerful."

"Yes, he is. Will you pledge him?"

"Will he ask?"

"No, I don't believe he will."

"Have you pledged allegience?"

"Yes. We all have."

_Flashback_

_It was about a week after Draco had arrived. Damien sent Draco on an errand and led Alex into the ballroom where Death Eater meetings had always taken place. They walked through the ballroom to a door in the back corner, hidden in the shadows. Stepping through the door they came into a small, private audience chamber, richly furnished. This room was where the Elite sat during the DE meetings they did not attend. At the head of the room, on a slightly raised platform stood a throne, Alex had been drawn to it and sat down, looking at Damien expectantly._

_Damien had taken a deep breath and then gone down on his knees; crawling to the edge of the dais he picked up the ceremonial knife that had appeared in front of him and slicing his right wrist, he began his pledge of loyalty. "I, Damien Xavier Malfoy, Commander of the Elite to the Dark Lord Voldemort, pledge to faithfully and loyally serve you, Alexander Marvolo Riddle Voldemort, as the son of my Lord and Master deserves. To protect and serve you as I served your father. Obeying no one over you, save the commands of your father, to bear myself as befitting one of my station and to command my men as would serve you best."_

_By the time he was done, he had lost a fair amount of blood, but he did not look up at Alex, instead he prostrated himself fully, exposing his wrist and neck awaiting his Lord's pleasure. Alex had watched Damien's pledge impassively and understood that this was special and that though he had cut his right wrist, he knew instinctively that Damien served from his father's left. He also knew that this was a voluntary action on Damien's part and that even if Alex denied his pledge of loyalty Damien would survive, but that he would have to replace the leader of the Elite. Such an action would not sit very well with the Elite and he assumed his father wouldn't be very happy either._

_Making up his mind and knowing there was no other choice Alex looked at Damien, rose, and speaking formally allowed his magic to form a correctly worded response. "I, Alexander Marvolo Riddle Voldemort, accept you, Damien Xavier Malfoy, Commander of the Elite to Lord Voldemort. Know that should you betray me you will suffer my wrath. Know also that your life now belongs to me and your oath is not retractable. May the powers acknowledge, confirm, and bless this bond should it be given in good faith."_

_Sitting again, Alex watched as the wound on Damien's wrist healed and was replaced by a small, silver snake tattoo. Not sure what came next, but knowing that his instincts had not been wrong yet, he decided not to forsake their wisdom now and called Damien to come forward. Damien approached on bended knee and after kissing Alex's robes, rose and stood to his left. _

_Now that Damien had been accepted, the rest of the Elite came forward and pledge their life and loyalty to Alex. The ritual for the rest of the Elite was much less complex and was simply an offer of featly. _

_End Flashback_

"Yes, I will pledge. When would be best?" asked Snape nervously. To pledge at the wrong time could cost him his life or at the very least, the favor of the Heir.

"You will know. More than that? I'm not sure." Damien answered cryptically with a shrug.

Suddenly they were interrupted as a blur came shooting around the corner. The blur launched itself at Severus with a shout, settling into the recognizable form of a ten-year-old Draco "Uncle Sev!"

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" asked Severus as he picked up the small boy.

"This is where I take my leave, my prince, Draco" interrupted Damien.

"Very well, Commander. I will see you later. So, Draco, how have you been? What have you been up to?"

Draco and Severus continued on to Severus's suite where they could talk in privacy. Severus listened absently as Draco rambled on. He needed to figure out the enigma that had presented itself to him in the form of the Dark Heir and current leader of the Dark. His survival might one-day rest in the hands of this boy. Deciding that for now, he would watch and wait he turned his attention back to Draco, hoping that the boy may hold the answers he so desperately sought.


	12. Interlude with the Dark Hierarchy 2

**Interlude with the Dark Hierarchy (part 2)**

Unbeknownst to most people, the Dark is much more organized than the Light. For the Dark has a strict hierarchy, without which it could not survive, it would descend into an anarchy as various wizards tried to seize power for themselves. It is organized differently depending on the current Dark Lord, but there is always a pecking order and the only way to move up is to kill someone higher than you and not be killed in return, or for someone higher then you to lose the favor of the current Lord. Usually this means a duel sanctioned by either the Dark Lord or someone else near the top.

During Voldemort's first reign, the lowest order was that of the general Death Eater. The Death Eaters were the foot soldiers. They were easily replaceable and not of extraordinary power, blood, will, or even particularly useful, except as cannon fodder. Also, contrary to the light's propaganda, many of the Death Eater's were halfblood or muggleborn.

Above the average Death Eaters were varying levels of higher ranked Death Eaters. These other ranks were the equivalent of officers in modern militaries and were almost exclusively pureblood with the occasional halfblood. Having been raised in a British orphanage between World Wars, Voldemort organized his army along similar lines to that of the British military, including specialized units, medics, and ranks denoted by the color of the trim on their black robes.

Next came the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle was the brass, the generals, of the Dark Army. They come from the aristocracy of the Wizarding World, though every now and than one of the lesser families had a child who was particularly talented and ambitious who managed to join the ranks of the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle believed themselves to be at the top, but they were not, they just don't know it and this was to the Dark Lord's advantage.

The leader of the Inner Circle, the one who holds the most power was the Dark Prince. It was the title given to the Dark Lord's favorite and to act against the Dark Prince was to act against the Dark Lord. The Dark Prince was the Dark Lord's right-hand and he was the head of the Death Eaters. He could also be anyone, with any blood status, as indicated by Severus's status as a halfblood, though his mother was from an old family. The only requirement was to be the best and to find a way to make yourself indispensable to the Dark Lord while earning the respect or fear of the rest of the Death Eaters.

That is how the army is structured, but there is another group, one similar to a council, or maybe it could be called the Dark Lord's advisors. Whatever term you use they are not well known. Known only to the Dark Lord, his Heir, and the Dark Prince, they are below Dark Prince, but above the Inner Circle, they are the Elite. The Elite serve to advise the Dark Lord and to go on missions that require true stealth and for the blame to be laid elsewhere. They could be termed as the Special Forces of the Dark Army.

The Leader of the Elite is their Commander. He is equal in all things to the Dark Prince. Together they form the Dark Lord's most trusted, his left- and right hands.

Above all of this is the Dark Lord. He rules with an iron fist and yet he allows a fair degree of backstabbing and bickering among his troops. To fall out of his favor is perilous to ones health for even if the Dark Lord himself, never touches you, your fellows might. And yet, there is honor too, twisted as it may be. This honor is the type of honor found among the Mafia or within a city gang.

The Dark Heir, now here is an enigma. Where does he fall? In theory, he is above no one, yet answers only to his father. In truth, no one argues against him and in the absence of his father, he too learns to rule. After he is of age he must go on missions, raids, and fights with the Death Eaters for the troops must respect him and the Inner Circle must fear him.

Lastly, the marks differ according to position. The marks of the Death Eaters are uncontrollable by their wearers. Only the Dark Lord and his Dark Prince can control them. The marks worn by those in the inner circle, while the same in appearance, the pain can be dimmed or controlled slightly by the men that they mark. They can also be used to send indistinct messages to the Dark Prince.

The Dark Prince, on the other hand, not only has the mark of a Death Eater, but also a mark which is used not as a summons, but so that he may summon others. On his left hand is a tattoo of a snake eating its tale, resembling a bracelet. This is how the Dark Lord marks his Dark Prince and how he calls him as well. Should the Dark Prince fall from his station, his life is forfeited, for the mark cannot be removed and no two people may wear the mark of the Dark Prince at any one time. The only exception is if both the Dark Lord and his Dark Heir each have their own Dark Prince, in which case the mark will always differ in some slight way.

The Elite also have separate marks; instead of the large garish Dark Marks they have the outline of a snake around both their upper arms. Their commander has a mark identical to that of the Dark Prince, but it is on his right hand and the marks of the Elite are removed when he assumes his title as Commander of the Elite.


	13. And One Step Back

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 11: …And One Step Back**

The next morning dawned with rain and clouds. Draco had fallen asleep in Severus's room the night before and spent the night on the couch.

Draco woke up early, as was his custom, but instead of going to train; he snuck into his godfather's room and cast a simple spell to wake up said godfather.

"Aah! What the Hell!" said godfather screamed and jumped out of bed with his wand pointed straight at the little imp.

"Rictasempra" and Draco fell to the floor laughing when the tickling charm hit its mark.

Finally, Severus released his spell and Draco raced out of the room and towards his own in order to dress for breakfast. Severus shook his head at his godson's antics before stepping into the shower.

Twenty minutes later found Damien knocking on the Dark Prince's door to head to breakfast with him. Unfortunately he was well aware of the fact that they were running late and while it was never a good idea to be late, today was one of the worst. "Severus, hurry up! If you aren't out here in thirty seconds than it might be better to just skip breakfast and I can assure you that that will _not_ go over well with Alex."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! It is _way_ to early for breakfast!" Severus complained as he come out and the two of them headed for breakfast.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! The boys are usually up and training by now, they are so used to getting up at this time that they decided they didn't need a lie in on their birthday and as it is their birthday everyone must suffer the early wake up as well. Now come on! And pray we are not the last ones down today."

They had finally reached the doors to the dining room now, when Severus turned to Damien, who was reaching to open the doors, and asked, "Why does it matter whether we are last or not?"

Just as he finished his question, the doors opened and they were both covered in a sticky substance dumped from a floating bucket.

"That is why you do not want to be last," answered the person sitting closest to the door as everyone laughed at them. Their appearance also heralded the beginning of the annual breakfast food fight. The two generals of the Dark Army had to go without breakfast as very little was edible once the food fight started.

After breakfast was the annual Quidditch game, followed by lunch and presents. The presents were much the same as they had always been, but this year Alex also got a gift from Nagini, who had left soon after Alex had gotten comfortable with his surroundings to be with her master.

_"Greetingsss young massster."_

_"Greetingsss Nagini. What brings you back to the nessst?"_

_"It is your birthday, and soon you must return to the mugglesss. Alssso I believe it isss time I give you a presssent to protect you. Come out youngling, I wisssh to ssshow you to your new massster."_

Suddenly a new voice joined the hissing conversation, this one was much younger than either Nagini or Alex._ "Are you the one who will be my massster? The new voice came into view and slowly slithered towards Alex." _It was small, not quite a foot in length, and beautiful. Its scales seemed to shimmer and change with every movement.

_"Yesss, I believe I will if you wish to be bound to me."_ The statement was almost a question. Alex knew that it would be more effective if the younger snake were there of its own freedom, and not coerced.

_"Yesss, thisss isss my wisssh. I will protect you alwaysss."_

_"And I will care for you alwaysss, Joltanisss. Thank you Nagini, he is beautiful."_

_"Your welcome young massster."_

After all the gifts had been opened and the house elves had cleaned everything up, they had tea. While everyone else was enjoying his tea, Severus was growing more and more uneasy. He had not had a gift ready for either Draco or Alex and although neither had said anything, he knew that they had both noticed. He was not worried about Draco, no his godson would understand and he could probably make it up later, but he wasn't sure how to make it up to Alex. The Dark Heir obviously had everything and Severus could think of nothing that would make up for being present-less even if had not known in advance. He had also shown up to the manor unannounced and uninvited. Finally, he made up his mind.

Standing, he glanced at Damien and felt a slight wave of reassurance pass through him at the knowing look in his eyes, and walked over to where Alex was sitting, discussing something or other with Jason Black. He stopped a respectful distance away and waited to be acknowledged. Eventually Alex ended the discussion, which had turned into a rather heated argument, and looked at Severus, raising one eyebrow to let the waiting man know he was listening.

Severus swallowed his nervousness and said, "My lord, if I may have a word… privately."

Alex looked at Severus appraisingly before nodding once and getting to his feet. "Of course, lead the way."

Together they left the sitting room, but once outside Severus did not stop, instead he continued onward until they reached the doors to the private throne room. At the doors he stopped and looked at Alex. Alex once again paused to look at Severus, before he opened the door and continued forward to sit on the throne.

Once the Dark Heir was seated, the current Dark Prince moved from where he had stood waiting just inside the door. He approached the throne until he was about three quarters of the way to the dais before he knelt and crawled the rest of the way. Once again the ceremonial dagger appeared on the edge of the dais, and the Dark Prince took this and cut his left wrist, just as Damien had cut his right. Then in a clear voice he spoke his vow.

"I, Severus Septimus Snape, Dark Prince of the Death Eaters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, pledge to faithfully and loyally serve you, Alexander Marvolo Riddle Voldemort, as the son of my Lord and Master deserves. To protect and serve you as I served your father with mind, body, and soul, should they be demanded of me. Obeying no one over you, save the commands of your father, to bear myself as befitting one of my station, and to command my men as would serve you best."

Alex noted the difference between the one the Commander had given and the one the Dark Prince had just given. He decided that the changes were for the better and so before the magic thought he had rejected the vow he spoke his acceptance. "I, Alexander Marvolo Riddle Voldemort, accept you, Severus Septimus Snape, Dark Prince of the Death Eaters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, my father. I accept your vow of faith and loyalty, understanding your duty is first to my father, second to myself, and then and only then to yourself. May the powers acknowledge, confirm, and bless this bond given in good faith and may they punish those who would swear their fealty falsely."

The powers accepted the oath and soon a silver snake showed on Severus's right wrist, intertwining with the green one that had been there before. Slowly, weak from loss of blood, Severus crawled forward and kissed the hem of the Dark Heir's robes before rising and standing to his right.

The sound of footsteps made Alex look past Severus and he saw Draco walking forward looking as if he would repeat the actions of his godfather, but Alex raised his hand to stop him. Draco stopped and looked up, puzzled. Alex stood up and walked down to meet Draco, when he reached him, he said, "Not now Draco. Not yet." Then he continued back to the sitting room, followed by Severus and Draco.

Later that evening, after everyone had finished eating dinner, Severus, Damien, Draco, and Alex, retired to Alex's study where they stayed up discussing their plans. Finally, the adults took their leave, allowing Draco and Alex time alone to say goodbye.

The two boys talked idly, reliving their favorite memories, until Draco finally worked up the courage to say what was on his mind. "Alex?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Why wouldn't you let me follow my godfather and pledge my loyalty? Do you doubt me? Are you having second thoughts that..."

"Enough, Draco" replied Alex somewhat sharply. "Look at me, I do not doubt you, nor do I want any other at my side. The reason I stopped you is neither of us are ready for that commitment. Heck, I'm not even sure exactly which capacity you will fill and once you have taken the oath, you cannot change the wording, no matter how much I wish it or would prefer you to have taken a different oath."

"How can you say we're not ready? You let Severus and the Elite pledge. How is that any different on your end," pouted Draco.

Alex sighed, "Now you're just being difficult. The difference is they're already secure in their role and are already bound to my father. In the case of the Elite, they are just renewing the vows they took when I was born. They were simply accepting my authority as the Dark Heir; their oaths do not give me nearly as much power over them as yours will. Also, what would you swear? To serve as my Commander? I have no Elite, and I'm not sure if my Elite will take the same form as my father's. Or would you swear loyalty as the Dark Prince? I have no followers, and am not ready for them yet. Do you understand now Drake?"

"Yes, My Lord" and with a deep bow, Draco slowly backed out of the room, at peace with the decisions his future Lord had made.

The next morning Draco returned home so that he would be able to be at home when his Hogwarts letter came. After saying their goodbyes in the Entrance Hall, Draco and Severus left together for Malfoy Manor. Draco had been restricted to taking only one trunk full back with him, leaving the majority of it in his rooms at Riddle Manor.

When they had left, Damien turned to Alex, "my Lord, it is time for you too to leave."

"Yes Damien, I know, but it is not something I am looking forward to."

"I understand your hesitation my Lord, but your father believes this to be the best course of action. Here are the old clothes we transfigured. Once you are changed you will leave with Jason. I am sorry I cannot take you, but I am unable to do magic, and therefore unable to protect you properly. I also need to go and make sure Lucius understands exactly what Draco has gone through."

"Yes, I know. Goodbye Damien, see you soon I hope." And with that simple goodbye Alex walked into the bathroom to change and Damien let himself out of the study and allowed Jason entry. Jason stood waiting for his godson and when he reemerged dressed in rags he had a difficult time keeping his face blank.

Together, they Apparated from the Manor to Private Drive, just outside of the wards, and walked to Number 4. When a very fat man opened the door to tell them to go away and leave them alone, Jason raised his wand and flatly intoned,

"Obliviate"

AN: Nagini left after Alex was comfortable with the Elite to be with her bonded. She came back from where Voldemort is sulking in order to help/ comfort him. She came back to help soften the blow of having to go back to the Dursley's and to give the gift of a young snakeling.


	14. Alex, meet TheBoyWhoLived

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

_"Obliviate."_

**Chapter 12: Alex, meet The-Boy-Who-Lived**

"Your nephew has been attending a primary school for the mentally impaired. He has made significant progress, and so you have agreed to send him to the secondary school. You don't want him to be a burden on society, after all. A representative of the school will come to pick him up tomorrow and you can't wait to get rid of him again. You have decided to give him the smallest bedroom as a reward for good grades and to ignore him as much as possible." With that, he turned on his heel, nodded once, respectfully to Alex, and strode off.

The next morning, a tremendous knock shook the house and a few seconds later, the front door crashed to the ground, having been knocked off its hinges. In the door way stood the largest…man any of them had ever seen.

The crash brought Dudley to the bottom of the stairs and Harry's aunt and uncle to the door of the kitchen. Uncle Vernon quickly stepped in front of the stranger, "Who are you? What are you doing here? YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS AREN'T YOU, WELL WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

" Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune, I came for li'l 'Arry. An' here he is. Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Harry made an odd noise somewhere between a pleased gasp and a derisive snort. Then he remembered himself, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

After waiting in awkward silence for about a minute, feigning confusion, he finally said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course. You got yeh letter didn't yeh?"

"Er – no," said Harry.

"I thought yeh had gettin' yeh letter" replied Hagrid.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"_Sorry?_" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back towards the kitchen. "It's them as should be sorry! I thought yeh had gott'n yeh letter an' knew I was com'n."

Vernon had decided he didn't like what was being insinuated. "Now see here, the boy has just got home from his friend's late last night and I hadn't had a chance to give him his letter and I sure wasn't going to explain his freakishness to him before I had to, even if we are going to let him attend that freak school."

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled at eh Dursleys, "that this boy – this boy! knows nothin' about' – about ANYTHING?"

Alex decided that this was unfair, he was sure he knew more about magic than the oaf in front of him, but Harry couldn't say that so instead he went for the subtle approach, "I know _some_ things" he said defensively.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._"

"What world?"

* * *

"The Wizarding World, Harry, yer famous." Started Hagrid, but then interrupted himself, "Dursley, I'm going to have a talk with li'l Harry, here and you are going to leave us alone, you can stay and listen, but you will not say a single word. Understand?" Hagrid all but growled out.

"Y…y…yes I understand" said Vernon, once again losing his nerve and he quickly stalked from the room trying to preserve what he perceived as his dignity.

"Now than Harry, you see, there are good wizards and there are bad wizards. Well about 20 years ago, there was a wizard and he went as bad as you could go. People were so scared of him that they don't say his name, they just say You-Know-Who. He started to gather followers to try to take on the Ministry. Please don't interrupt; this is hard to tell ye. You can ask your questions at the end. These were dark times, didn' know who ta trust. Many people followed him, some 'cause they believed him and some 'cause they were scared. Anyway, your parents fought under Dumbledore with a bunch of others and pretty soon, You-Know-Who was look'n to kill 'em. So Dumbledore, great man Dumbledore, he told yer parents to go into hiding, but a couple of months later, 'bout 10 years ago now, You-Know-Who found them. He killed yer mum and dad, and then when he tried to kill you something went wrong and he disappeared. That makes you famous; you lived, when so many before you had died and you made him disappear no one knows why. Some people claim You-Know-Who's dead. I don' believe that, don' think he had enough human left in him to die, I think he's out there just wait'n for the right time ta come back. So that's how you became _The-Boy-Who-Lived_."

"You mean my parents didn't die in a car crash? That this evil wizard killed them?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm a say'n"

"Oh, well, what was the wizard's name?"

"Most people don't say his name still too scared."

"Well, can you write it then?"

"Naw, I don't know how ta spell it. Ok, it's…it's…Voldemort. Please don't make me say it again."

"Ok, Thanks Mr. Hagrid."

"Hagrid, just Hagrid."

"Ok, Hagrid." Said Harry with a bright smile. "Where are we gonna get all this stuff though? They don't sell this in London do they?"

"Not in muggle London, we are going to go to Diagon Alley, best place to get whatever you need."

"Ok, but how are we going to get there?"

"Just hold this sock, good, then 'dragon'," and with that, they both disappeared from the Dursley's living and reappeared in the alley way behind The Leakey Cauldron.


	15. Diagonally

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

"_Just hold this sock, good, then 'dragon'," and with that, they both disappeared from the Dursley's living and reappeared in the alley way behind The Leakey Cauldron._

**Chapter 14: Diagonally**

"Up we go Harry," said Hagrid as he helped a fallen Harry to his feet. "Now watch closely…" Hagrid tapped the wall on the special brick and Harry watched with a fascination and amazement that was no longer faked as he got his first look at Diagon Alley. The Elite had never allowed him to leave the grounds of the manor and had, in truth, only let him outside every now and then, so he had never been able to come to Diagon Alley and he was definitely impressed with his first view.

Following Hagrid through the opening Harry surreptitiously glanced around at all the stores, but while he looked awed for the sake of the half-wit half-giant, he was unwilling to let his mask down enough to gawk. He quickly followed Hagrid to Gringotts where he got his first look at the goblins. While looking at the goblins Alex began to try to find the best way to convince them to join their side. Hagrid mistook his expression for one of curiosity and thus pointed out the obvious that, "those are goblins, Harry. Safest place in the world, Gringotts, 'cept maybe Hogwarts."

They entered the bank and Harry was hard pressed to hold back a smirk at seeing the warning and feeling the magic that was linked to even just glancing at the poem that almost every witch and wizard would automatically glance at upon entering the bank.

They walked up to the first open goblin teller and Alex forced himself even further into his Harry persona, for the goblins were known to be keen and observant. If anyone could figure him out, they would. This would be one of his first acting tests, luckily the goblins probably wouldn't say anything even if they did find out about his duplicity.

"Can I _help_ you?" sneered the teller.

"Harry here needs to get ter his vault and I need to go to vault number you-know-which to get the you-know-what. Got a letter her from Dumbledore," replied Hagrid.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" asked the gobbling.

"Got it wit me somewhere, hold on." Hagrid started digging through his pockets to find the small key and as Harry watched the goblin's face become one of disgust at some of the outrageous things being pulled out of Hagrid's pocket he decided to see if the goblin would play along and he sneered at Hagrid's back, while keeping one eye on the goblin. The goblin caught the look and raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic expression. When Harry was sure he had the goblin's attention he let the glamour flicker ever so briefly and he saw the goblin's eyes widen imperceptibly and then it returned back to its normal mask of boredom and disgust, although its eyes shown with a curiosity that betrayed it.

This silent conversation had taken less than a minute during which Hagrid had found Harry's key and produced his letter from Dumbledore. The teller looked everything in order before deeming that "everything seems to be in order. Griphook! Slipnot!" The two goblins in question quickly approached the teller for instructions. "Slipnot, please take Mr. Hagrid here to vault 713. Griphook, please escort Mr. _Potter_ to his trust vault."

"Now wait jus a minute here," said Hagrid, "what der ya think ya doin' splittin us up like that. I need to go with him."

"P…p…please, I want to go with Mr. Hagrid, he's the only person I know right now."

The first stop was Hagrid's mysterious vault. The half-giant tried to hide the contents of the vault, but he wasn't quick enough and Harry managed to see that the vault was empty except for a small, grubby package about the size of a fist. Hagrid quickly grabbed the stone and stuffed it into the bottom right, inside pocket of his oversized coat.

Griphook then took Harry down to his trust vault. Harry and Griphook climbed out of the cart, but Hagrid, who was looking pretty green, stayed back. When they got to the door, Griphook opened the vault and then made a show of introducing wizarding currency to the oblivious boy. As they were heading back to the carts, Harry slipped an envelope to Griphook and thanked him for explaining the money system.

Leaving the bank they once again stepping into the busy alley. Under the guise of staring in awe, Alex took note of the many shops and the ones he would have to ask Severus to stop in for him. There were shops for everything, clothes of all sorts, games of every variety, more bookshops than he could count, a couple different trunk stores, and many, many more stores that he could figure out what they sold by looking at them. He also saw the many entrances to the other alleys that ran off the main one. The entrance to Knockturn was both the most obvious and the most discreet. Alex wished there was a way for Harry to go down there, but he knew that Harry Potter, would never be caught dead in such a dark alley and so quickly scurried after Hagrid before the large man noticed he was lagging behind.

Soon enough they had gotten almost everything on Harry's list from robes, to books, to potions supplies, to parchment, quills and ink. Harry had asked why they couldn't just use muggle pen and paper, but Hagrid hadn't understood the question so Harry had dropped it, hoping to get a chance to get some extra pens and notebooks before going to Hogwarts.

Finally the only store left was Ollivander's. As they were crossing to the other side of the street someone suddenly stepped off the opposite curve directly in front of Hagrid causing the large man to stumble. Harry, who had been standing to the right and a little behind the large man, had to cling tightly to Hagrid's coat in order to stay upright. Hagrid immediately bent down to apologize to the man and make sure he was ok, but the stranger jumped up and in his hurry to leave almost bowled Harry over.

After making sure that Harry was alright, the strange pair continued to Ollivander's. Harry was excited about getting his first wand, but he was also a little apprehensive having heard that Ollivander was _very_ perceptive. Together, Harry and Hagrid entered the shop. Instead of seeing boxes and boxes of dusty old wands as was the normal first impression, they were greeted by the sight of an owlish man in earnest discussion with a much taller, blonde haired man. They also saw a beautiful woman standing next to a boy who was an almost exact replica of the older man. At the sound of the chimes above the door going off, the blonde man quickly stood and with a curt goodbye to the shopkeeper and a sneer at Hagrid, swept out of the shop without even a glance to Harry. He was shortly followed by the shop's other two occupants who sneered at Hagrid and even more at the rags Harry was wearing..

The shopkeeper turned to blink at Hagrid and Harry, "Good Afternoon."

"Hello," said Harry.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Alex through up his Occlumency shields enough to know if Ollivander was probing, but not enough for someone to notice the walls were there.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored…a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose-to-nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander reached out to touch the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, but Harry flinched back reflexively, causing Ollivander to drop his hand.

"I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful…"

He shook his head, as if to clear it, and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again…Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Err – yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added a little more brightly.

"But you don't _use_ them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look, before turning away with a small nod. "Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err --- well, I can write with both hands," said Harry.

Mr. Ollivander gave him a searching look before finding whatever he was looking for. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from should to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit on both sides and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own, and knocked it away. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

Hagrid was fidgeting behind Harry before coming forward to talk to Harry. "I've got som'thin to do if that's ok Harry, you wait here for me ta come back and get ya, alright?"

"Sure," said Harry, turning back to watching Ollivander as Hagrid began to leave.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled for the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down throught the dusty air and a stream of red and black sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls…and yet, it didn't feel quite right. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare, causing him to shiver slightly.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feater is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious in deed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great. Don't you agree?"

Harry shivered. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking sir."

"Don't you?" countered Mr. Ollivander. "I think you do. Maybe you should let your aura flair fully and we shall find you a second wand."

"The Hogwarts list said one wand," replied Harry nervously.

"Ah, but I can't imagine you telling anyone about the second, as a matter of fact young Mr. Malfoy, just received two wands. As did…your father. It has to do with being ambidexterous, I believe."

"I'm still not sure I understand what your talking about, you already told me my father's wand and you only mentioned one."

"Ah, well…will you look?"

"Yes, yes I will." Decided Harry, and slowly he released his aura so that it was much more powerful and much less innocent.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason to stay neutral in the last war, and I am thinking the same thing for this one, though I do believe that I help your side more by turning a blind eye than I do the Ministry or Dumbledore. Right, here you go."

Another hour later, Hagrid had returned, holding something behind his back and Ollivander was still handing Harry wands. Finally, Ollivander returned with a box that appeared to be falling apart at the seams.

"Here, try this. Twelve-and-a-quarter inches. Yew with the hair of a thestral's tail. Very supple."

Harry took the wand and immediately knew that this was the one. With a wave the wand shot out green and gold sparks, the gold sparks started small fires where they landed and then went out, while the green appeared almost acidic, just not potent enough to do any serious damage.

"Yes, well I guess we have found your wand, Mr. Potter."

"Yes," replied Harry. He paid sixteen galleons for his two wands and whispered for Ollivander to only tell Dumbledore about his holly wand, to which he quickly agreed.

As soon as Hagrid and Harry had left the store, Hagrid began looking at Harry's letter. "Well, I guess that's everything. 'Cept, 'cept your birthday present. How 'bout I get ya yer animal. We haven't got you one yet, so I'll buy it for you. How 'bout and owl? Toads are out of fashion now and I don't like cats, so yeah, I'll get you an owl."

"You don't have to do that Hagrid, really." Spluttered Harry.

"No, but I want to. Been wanting to fer years really, now I get the chance. Here we are, Eylope's Owl Emporium."

"Um, I guess, ok." Harry finally decided as he walked into the store and began looking around.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes looking at all the different types of owls. The store had every species of owl known to the muggle world and quite a few that weren't. They also had other birds used to deliver mail, such as hawks, eagles, falcons, crows, and ravens.

Finally, Harry flared his aura and a single bird beat his wings in its cage in the stillness that followed the display of power. Harry walked over and saw the handsomest Peregrin Falcon. He immediately decided to keep the bird, which he discovered was a female who had allowed no one else to touch her.

After Hagrid had paid, they left the store and she rode out of the store on his shoulder after refusing to enter a cage. Currently, she was sleeping with her head tucked under her wing. The sun had sunken low in the sky while they were in the shop and Harry and Hagrid slowly meandered their way through Diagon Alley, to the wall, and into a rather empty Leaky Cauldron. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks as they walked down the road.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from the Dursleys. Got time fer a bite to eat before I gotta take ya back." He said.

He bought Harry some fisn 'n chips and a butter beer and they say down to eat. When they had finished, they left the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid leading the way. Harry didn't speak much as they walked, choosing instead to play the amazed child with information overload as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He didn't notice how much people gawked at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, and a Peregrine Falcon perched on his shoulder. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

He handed him a ticket and an envelope. "The ticket will take you back to the Dursley's. The envelope is yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer bird, she'll know where to find me…See yeh soon, 'Arry."

Harry got on the train just before it pulled out of the station. He turned to wave goodbye to Hagrid, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. He sat back down and wished for the first of many times that he could just go back to Slytherin Castle or even Riddle Manor, rather than back to his 'relatives'house.

**A/N:** The switching between 'Harry' and 'Alex' in the text is intentional. It is to try and show you who's thinking. Almost like multiple personalities, but not. When I use 'Harry' than my character is _acting _like cannon Harry as much as possible. When I use 'Alex' then my character is letting his true self a little more freedom either in thought or deed. Whenever my character is _acting_ like Harry, then most of what is going on in his head is "how would the golden boy act? What's the best way to fool Dumbledore? What cards can I show without tipping my hand?" that's what's going on in his head and I'm not about to put the majority of that in my story because it would get redundant, but just so you all know where I'm coming from and the 'Harry' 'Alex' thing is completely intentional and it is not MPD.


	16. Interlude: Gingotts Stones

AN: **_YOU WILL BE LOST!!!_** The previous chapter: Diagonally has seen a fairly significant overhaul and should definitely be re-read prior to the reading of this chapter. Edit completed: Feb 21, 2007

**Interlude: Gringotts Stones**

_Griphook,_

_I know that this is not the best form of communication, but I am naturally curious and wanted to go with Hagrid. Everything, of course, is not exactly as it seems, but most is true enough or a half truth such that it is not yet a lie. Please give this to your manager; he will know what to do with it._

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

Stonecurser,_

_This letter is now keyed to you personally. Please deliver the enclosed letter to your Elders. This letter is worth more than you life and all the gold in my combined vaults – do NOT ignore it! In order to ensure compliance, I have placed a minor compulsion charm on the letter. Fight it all you will, but it would be best for all involved if you did not._

_Harry Potter  
__Boy-Who-Lived  
__Heir apparent House Potter_

_

* * *

Honored Elders,_

_Harry Potter is dead, or rather, he never lived. I am Alexander Marvolo Voldemort Riddle the younger heir of Slytherin and heir apparent to the current Dark Lord. Within hours of the birth of Harry Potter I was abducted by the self-proclaimed Lord of Light and Supreme Mugwump Albus Dumbledore. He gave me to the Potters who preformed the blood adoption ritual, making me heir to the Potter legacy. The Potter's memories were than modified and they remembered nothing, save that I was their son._

_I tell you this so that you cannot claim ignorance and so you know the political and magical power I have at my command. This letter serves to open communications between my father's diplomats and your exalted council._

_A war IS coming and this time we _shall_ prevail. When the ministry falls all those who opposed us with be dealt with swiftly and harshly, those who stood behind us will be richly rewarded, and those who made no decision will be forced to accept whatever we are willing to grant. All correspondence should be addressed to the 'Lost Malfoy'._

_Respectfully,  
__Alexander M.V. Riddle  
__Lord Potter  
__Heir of Gryffindor  
__Heir Secondus of Slytherin_

_

* * *

To the Lost Malfoy,_

_We would of course be willing to open up a dialogue with you. We are interested in what you would demand and what you would be willing to grant us._

_Signed,  
The Goblin Council_

* * *

"Ah, Hagrid! How was Diagon Alley today and how was young Mr. Potter?" Asked a twinkle eyed old man. 

"'Arry was doin' just great Professor Dumbledore, Sir. He was fun to watch very polite. First…" Dumbledore tuned out Hagrid's ramblings impatiently waiting until he could ask the forgetful half-giant how his errand had turned out.

_Ah, finally, _"Good, good, I'm glad you had such a pleasant day, but if you don't mind my asking, how about your other task?"

"Oh, right. Got it right here," Hagrid replied as he reached into his bottommost inner right pocket. "Wait, I know I got it 'ere somewhere." Hagrid began frantically searching through his pockets, before admitting defeat. "I know I 'ad it Professor Dumbledore, Sir, I put it straight in my pocket and didn't take it out once. I didn' even stop to 'ave a drink after I dropped 'Arry off, I swear!"

"Don't worry Hagrid, if you would just let me see your memories, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this" calmed Dumbledore, even as he raged inside at the utter incompetence of the man before him.

Dumbledore quickly whispered _leglimens_ as soon as Hagrid had nodded his consent and gently sorted through the memories searching for the stone. When he saw the man almost knock Harry off his feet he had to assume that the stone was stolen, but how anyone knew about his plan or even managed to find it in Hagrid's massive pockets was a complete mystery. Dumbledore quickly pulled out and set about to console his loyal _employee_.

"Don't worry Hagrid. It appears that you have had your pockets picked by someone who is very skilled. Do you remember when you almost ran over a man in the Alley? I see that you do. I believe that he might have decided to take a dive into your pockets. We will just have to hope that he does not realize how valuable his trinket is. Now don't be upset, I can hardly blame you for the actions of a lucky thief, but if you'll excuse me I have a lot of paperwork before bed."

"O' Course Headmaster. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Hagrid." As soon as Hagrid was a safe distance from the gargoyle guardian, the grandfatherly mask dropped and a dark look crossed the Headmaster's face. He had wanted that stone and no two-bit thief was going to stop him. Crossing to the floo he cried out "Mundungus Fletcher, Fletcher Flat" before sitting back and waiting for the call to connect.

_

* * *

_

_Damien,_

_Have Snape do an analysis on the trinket I gave you. No report should be sent through the Hogwarts Wards. Please alert both my father's painting and the painting of Salazaar Slytherin of any discoveries. I shall be using the miniature painting of Godric to keep in touch. Salazaar's pet knows which one I am talking about._


	17. Interlude: Welcome Home Draco

_After saying their goodbyes in the Entrance Hall, Draco and Severus left together for Malfoy Manor._

**Interlude: Welcome Home Draco**

The portkey soon deposited Severus and Draco in the entrance foyer of Malfoy Manor.

POP "Masters be giving cloaks to Dobby. Dobby be telling Master Malfoy that Master Snape and Young Master Malfoy be coming?"

"No. That won't be necessary. Do not tell him he has guests, its a... _surprise_" demanded Draco before sweeping up the steps towards his father's study with his godfather right behind.

"What do you plan on telling your father, Draco? You know you can't tell him anything" wispered Severus as the stalked the hallways of Malfoy Manor.

"I don't plan on telling him anything and you will make sure that he does not attempt anything underhanded to get the information."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the tone and complete lack of a concrete plan before asking, "Oh? And what makes you so sure he will listen to me? Or that I will help you at all?"

"You will help me, because to not do so would be to break your vow to Alex and Father will listen to you because you are his prince" Draco stated simply. Severus could only nod in acquiescence and they continued the rest of the way in companionable silence.

When they reached the door to Lucius's study Draco took a breath to steady himself and then opened the door, to find his uncle and his father in a heated argument.

"...Eldest son or not, you will tell me where my heir is or so help me you will curse they day you were born, Squib!" By the end of the his rant Lucius was uncharacteristically disheveled and had was not paying attention to his surroundings.

"If you were looking for me Father all you had to do was turn around" drawled Draco in the most bored, arrogant tone he could muster in an attempt to not laugh at his normally impecably composed father.

"Draco!" cried Lucius rushing to make sure his heir was truly there. "Where have you been? Your mother has been besides herself."

The other three all scoffed at this last, and it was Severus who chose to make his presence known by answering Lucius's frantic questions. "The boy can neither tell you where nor what he has been doing these past couple years and you shall not attempt to pull, trick, or compel the answers from him. As for hiding behind Narcissa, such acts are unbecoming, especially when everyone present is aware of the fact that Narcissa does not care a whit about the boy."

"Severus, who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do with my son and heir?"

_"Crucio" _whispered Severus. "You seem to forget where you stand Lucius. The boy has spent the last several years supposedly with his uncle and was escorted back to the manor by myself. That should be enough information for you to figure where he was and the types of things he was learning."

The curse had been held for only a few seconds, but it was long enough to knock the Malfoy lord back into his usual state of mind. "My apoligies my Prince, I have simply been worried for my heir."

Severus nodded in accpetance of the apology and Damien spoke up, "I had promised the boy would return in time to go to Hogwarts had I not?"

"You had, but I was beginning to worry that I would not see him prior to his departure for scool, and had thought to possibly send him to Durmstrong rather than Hogwarts and their term starts earlier."

Damien and Severus held a quick mental conversation through their link before Severus answered Lucius's unspoken question. "Draco should go to Hogwarts. He can do more good from inside Slytherin than he would a Durmstrong. It would also attract some unwanted conversation should one of the School Governors choose to send their child abroad. We are not ready for that kind of talk yet."

"As you wish, my prince."

* * *

Draco spent the last couple months of summer adjusting back to simply being the Malfoy heir and not the right hand to the Dark Heir. He spent some time studying in the Malfoy library, but most of his time was spent lazing about and playing Quiddich or becoming acquainted with his father's shadow's children, Crabbe and Goyle Jrs. He did manage to keep up his training though and before he knew it, it was time to go to Diagonally.

The trip to Diagonally had been uneventful. People were respectful and stayed a safe distance from the Malfoy Lord and Heir and the shopkeepers fell over themselves to try and accomidate the rich wizards, but they expected nothing less. It was when they came to Olivander's that things changed. Olivander had always been different. As the only legal and truly reliable supplier of wands in England he was fairly sure of his place and his neutrality was generally respected by all sides of any conflict.

Upon stepping into the shop, Draco was greeted with the wide, silver eyes of the current Olivander. When asked for his wand hand, Draco had innocently replied that he used both. This announcement had recieved a single raised eyebrow from Olivander and a sharp look from his father.

After an hour of searching Draco had finally gotten a match, but when his father went to pay for the purchase Olivander waved him off stating that he wasn't finished yet. He then requested that Draco flare his aura fully for a second. After Draco had complied it took Olivander only five minutes to find a second wand. When he handed the wand to the young Malfoy heir he had whispered, just quietly so that only Draco heard, "very interesting, perhaps Severus should come looking for another wand, or are you that much more powerful? This next conflict shall be very interesting indeed." Speaking normally again, Olivander turned to the elder Malfoy, "that will be 17 galleons for the two wands, only the first will be reported so I would be careful with the second. Have a nice day."

With the final comment, the two Malfoys found themself outside the shop and after Lucius gave his son a look that promised a discussion at a later date, they left for a late lunch. The promised conversation was less fulfilling for Lucius than he would have liked, but he did not push the issue, knowing that Severus had been serious when he had dropped Draco off.

* * *

When September 1st came, Draco was excited about going to Hogwarts and hopefully seeing Alex again, but when they got to the platform he couldn't find his friend. He searched the entire train and even though he found the Boy-Who-Lived, Draco couldn't really find it in himself to taunt the half-blood he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Alex.

During the sorting he listened in vein for his friend and lord and when he didn't see or hear anything, his only consulation was that he was in Slytherin and hopefully Severus would be able to tell him more in the morning.

* * *

AN: Here's the missing chapter! If anyone has any ideas for Draco's wands please let me know. I want the first wand to have a part of a dragon, probably the heartstring, but I couldn't decide on a wood or species of dragon. For the second want I want the core to be from a creature that is known for its loyalty. I'm thinking I want Kneazle fur, but I need some kind of blood to balance that out and of course a wood too.  
Second, should Severus try to get another wand? If so should he find one or be rejected?  
As always, any comments, criticisms, or suggestions are welcome. Flames will be saved for a cold Maryland day and used to make hot coco. 


	18. Cars, Trains, and Boats

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 14: Cars, Trains, and… Boats?**

As soon as Harry got back from shopping he locked himself in his room and sent a letter to the Elite. He needed to give them directions for contacting him and for their activities in the coming year.

For the last month of the summer Harry enjoyed wandering the neighborhood and looking through the books he had bought. He also spent many hours creating false memories and a golden-boy image of himself. His new memories were simply based on how he imagined his life would have gone based on his memories before Nagini found him and on his near isolation after he returned from Diagon Alley.

On the last day of August he thought he'd better tell his aunt and uncle he'd be leaving the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

"Err – Uncle Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Err – I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to – to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Um – my friends are going to be coming to pick me and take me to the train. Just thought I'd let you know so they don't um, surprise you."

Grunt. Harry figured he'd done his duty and turned around. He was just about to leave the room when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"

Harry didn't say anything. Though he sorely wished to tell the oversized Muggle exactly why magic carpets were now illegal, but resisted the temptation.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"In Scotland somewhere, I think," said Harry. Then he turned and left before his 'relatives' could continue on this vein of sudden interest into his affairs.

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes and he was supposedly raised in the middle of muggledom – he would change on the train.

Two hours later, after a tense breakfast with the Dursleys, there was a knock on the door. Rushing to answer it, Harry found himself looking at the Lamore brothers who had taught him about muggles.

"Ready to go?" asked Kelli. "Ramie's in the car waiting for us."

Harry looked behind Kelli, and sure enough, in the driver's seat of the black Dodge Viper sat Ramie.

"Sure," replied Alex, "my trunks in the last room on the second floor."

Kelli made a slight bow and headed up the stairs while Alex left the house and headed towards the car without a second glance at his relatives. Once they were all loaded up, Ramie drove from Private Drive and the three of them enjoyed a pleasant drive to London.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Kelli put Harry's trunk on a cart, explained how to get on the platform and with a final half bow, left his young master to get into the wizarding world on his own.

He headed to platform nine and quickly spotted the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Though he barrier seemed quite solid, he trusted his Elite to know what they were talking about and knew that many things in the Wizarding world were not always as they appeared. With that in mind, he headed towards the barrier and with a deep breath plunged into the wall…and through the barrier.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the wall had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Harry moved down the train, looking for an empty carriage. He found an empty spot at near the back of the train and began to push and shove his trunk onto the train.

"Need a hand?" asked a voice behind him.

"Sure, thank you." Replied Harry.

"No problem,"

"Yeah, don't mention it" came from the identical freckled faces on either side of him as they moved to get his trunk and man handled it into Harry's chosen compartment.

"Blimeny, your Harry Potter!" they exclaimed together.

"Um, yeah…could you not tell people, please" begged Harry. The last thing he needed right now was to draw more attention to himself.

"Sure thing – "

"See you later then." Together they moved off down the train back to where ever they had come from.

The train ride passed fairly uneventfully. Harry was interrupted once by a bushy haired girl looking for a toad and again by Draco, not that he let Draco know who he was, though he desperately wanted to. When the trolley lady came around he bought a few cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, but not much else. Finally, as it was approaching dark, the train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmeade station.

Leaving his trunk on the train, Harry followed the mass of students unto the platform and then struggled towards the Hagrid who was calling for the first years.

"Al'righ there 'Arry?" asked the friendly half giant.

Harry just gave him a weak smile and moved towards the boats. He stepped into a boat with a redheaded boy who looked similar to the twins who had helped him earlier, the bushy-haired witch and a mousy looking boy. Alex quickly categorized them as a Weasley, a muggle-born, and the Longbottom boy.

Soon Hagrid's voice rang out again, "No mor'n four ta a boat! Everyone in? Al'right, FORWARD." With that command, the boats were off, skimming across the lake. As the rounded the corner, and passed through a curtain of hanging vines, Harry got his first look at Hogwarts, and what he saw, took his breath away. The castle looked magnificent.

As the boats landed, the first years scrambled on shore and up the steps to the door to the castle. Once up the steps, Hagrid raised a large fist and rapped sharply, twice.

The door swung open to reveal a stern looking witch. "The firs'years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me please." With that the Professor turned and led them into a large antechamber and told them to wait there before disappearing behind a closed door.

Alex looked around at his fellow first years impassively, only showing the barest hint of fondness when his eyes landed on Draco, but the emotion was gone as quickly as it came. Several first years screamed as ghosts floated through the far wall, stopping only briefly to take note of the fist years and wish them luck in their sorting before continuing their discussion and moving through the wall adjacent to the door, which opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me please." She led the first years through the door and into the Great Hall, onto the front of the raised dais on which was the teacher's table. She walked over to a stool on which sat an old hat and a scroll. Picking up the scroll she stood looking at the hat as if waiting --- and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty…_

As the hat sang Alex took the time to look at the enchanted ceiling and was for once grateful that he could act naïve and uninformed in his role as Harry so he could stare at the ceiling. He then looked around at the rest of the school and began to catalogue, almost unconsciously, those he could approach and maybe persuade, and those who were best left alone.

_So try me on because I'm a thinking cap!_

Applause sounded throughout the hall and McGonagall began to read off names from the scroll:

_Abbott, Hannah_

HUFFLEPUFF

Alex quietly took note of which table stood and cheered the loudest and which students seemed the most sincere in their welcome.

_Granger, Hermione_

GRYFFINDOR

Alex was slightly surprised, he had pegged her as a Ravenclaw with all the knowledge she was spewing, but then she seemed a creature of logic and so he assumed it would have taken a lot of courage just for her to accept her invitation.

_Longbottom, Neville_

GRYFFINDOR

Alex took note of the shy, slightly pudgy boy who seemed afraid of his shadow and decided it might not hurt to make some overtures to the timid boy. It really was a shame about his parents, no one should have to grow up seeing their parents like that.

_Malfoy, Draco_

SLYTHERIN

The hat barely touched Draco's head and Alex was not at all surprised by the hat's choice.

_Potter, Harry_

Alex was a little startled when his alter ego was called, but quickly recovered and took a seat on the stool and placed the hat on his head and over his eyes.

"_Well, what do we have here? Harry Potter? Or should I say Alexander Riddle? Not a bad mind, cold, a little ruthless, yes, yes you'll do well in…"_

"_Hufflepuff, I want to go to Hufflepuff! Had I stayed with my relatives it is very likely that I would have gone there. As an heir of the founders you **will** obey me."_

"_I'm not sure if I agree with that, I think you might have gone either to Gryffindor or Slytherin. Now, No need to be so nasty, I will do as you wish young master."_

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Alex jumped off the stool and calmly walked to the Hufflepuff table which was fairly split with in their reaction. Many of the students were staring open mouthed, along with the rest of the shocked hall. However, a few students were loudly cheering and a couple of them were chanting, "We've got Potter, we've got Potter!"

Once he was seated, the sorting continued until finally, Zabini, Blaise was placed in Slytherin. After Zabini was seated, the Headmaster stood and gave a short speech and list of rules, none of which were even listened to by Alex, and then the feast began.

After the feast Alex followed the prefects to the Hufflepuff dorms where he quickly went to bed and fell asleep.


	19. The Beginning

"Talking"

_"Parseltongue"_

**Chapter 15: The Beginning**

The next morning Alex woke up slightly disorientated by the light brown curtains blocking his view. Quickly recalling the sorting of the night before, he slipped into his Harry mask and headed towards the shower. He soon discovered that he was the only one awake and therefore had the showers to himself.

When he was dressed, he finally checked the time and realized that his dorm mates would sleep for several more hours; it was only 7 on a Saturday morning after all, so he headed downstairs, to discover a rather empty common room. Hungry, but not wanting to get lost, he went back to his room, found a book and sat down in front of the fire to wait.

Eventually some of the older students woke up and he was able to walk to breakfast with a boy named Cedric Diggory. Harry quickly learned that Cedric was the unofficial leader of Hufflepuff and had planned to give the firsties a tour of the school later in the morning.

Breakfast was a quite affair as most of the students who actually showed up were still more asleep than awake and there were only a dozen people total in the Great Hall. Once back in the dorms, Harry was dispatched to make sure his dorm mates woke up and dressed, Cedric wanted to take them on a tour and sleeping in too late was not admired by the majority of Hufflepuffs who were the most numerous and most awake students at breakfast.

Harry headed into the dorm and slowly shook his classmates awake. Once Harry had shaken them into semi-conscience, "C'mon guys, wake up. Cedric's gonna take all us firsties on a tour so we don't get lost."

The boys slowly climbed out of bed and started dressing and washing faces. Then they slowly meandered downstairs. Downstairs they were met by the first year girls, Cedric and Bridjet MacDougal a third year girl who had agreed to help Cedric show the girls around.

As soon as everyone was downstairs Bridjet and Cedric decided to help everyone get to know each other, starting with themselves.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory and I will be the one you boys come to first with any problems. The prefects are fifth year and above and they are also available, but in Hufflepuff we like to have someone a little bit closer in age. So if you're homesick or if you guys get into a fight come see me first and I'll try and help out, if I'm not available or if I can't help I'll take you to a prefect who can. Oh, about me. My dad works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures1 and I'm a pureblood. And my lovely assistant is Bridjet MacDougal."

"Yes, as Cedric said, I'm Bridjet and what he said for the boys goes for you girls and the boys too if they really want. I'm a muggleborn from the Inner Hebrides and I'm thinking about maybe becoming a healer. My dad's a doctor and my mom's a nurse. So how 'bout you… Harry?"

"Well, umm…I guess most of you all know I'm Harry Potter. I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle and didn't know about magic until I got my letter…" here most of the kids gasped at the idea of the boy-who-lived being so ignorant "and well I guess that's it, I've never really had friends before so I'm not exactly sure what to say."

The others, especially the pure-bloods all gasped again. "Um…Ok, I'm Susan Bones and my Aunt is the Director of the Department of Military Law Enforcement. I don't really like chocolate frogs; I prefer Chocolate pixies (made of white chocolate) and I'm not too good on a broom."

"Justin Finch-Fletchey, I'm a muggle born and so all this is new to me. The moving pictures are bloody cool though."

"Zachariah Smith, pureblood, my dad is the owner of the Nimbus Company. I can't wait until we're allowed to fly."

"Hannah Abbot, my dad's a pureblood, but my mom's a muggle-born. My dad works at the ministry and my mom is a herbologist. I can't wait until we start to work in the greenhouses."

"Sarah Adams. My dad's a muggle and my mom's a squib. She was so excited when I go my letter; I think she almost had a heart attack. I'm thinking about claiming my status as a squib descendent, but I'm not sure yet."

"Which family is your mom from?" asked Zachariah.

"She's a Black, but she says that because there is no current head, it would be a lot of work so I'll probably wait until I graduate, and then decide whether I want the notoriety of being Sarah Black."

"Hi, I'm Torin Naphtali; my family is from India, though we've been living in Britain since before I was born. My mother is a Herbology mistress, my father is one of the foremost potions masters, though I think Professor Snape is considered of higher rank, and my older sister is a genius when it comes to animals. I'm something of a miracle and they've spoiled and sheltered me to the extreme, so I've never had any friends either, Harry." At Torin's last name, Harry had looked at him very closely and could see the resemblance to his father's elite. He would have to talk to Vash and Shasha; he did not appreciate being surprised.

There were few Hufflepuff's that year because so many people believed Hufflepuff to be the house of misfits that most children tried to be sorted anywhere else. Also, the birth rate had been rather low anyway due to the first war with Voldemort which had peaked just before the time when they would have all been conceived. Once everyone had introduced themselves they were given a tour by Cedric who showed them the best ways to get to the different classrooms, the library, the Great Hall, and Professor Sprout's office. The new first years then spent the rest of the weekend getting to know each other and forming bonds that would hopefully last them the rest of their lives.

After that first weekend time flew by filled with classes and Quidditch and before Harry realized it, it was almost Christmas. Alex had also made friends outside of his house and was happy with how his networking had turned out. His best friend outside his house was Hermione Granger who had also introduced him to Neville Longbottom. They were both outcasts in their house and Alex had taken a special interest in them both, for different reasons.

_Flashback_

_Alex had been waiting outside the Charms room to ask Professor Flitwick a question, when the Gryffindor class walked out. He heard a red headed boy, Weasel, or something say "Its no wonder she hasn't got any friends, no body likes a pushy know-it-all. And besides, I bet she'd rat out anyone in a heart beat to her precious professors. She's no Gryffindor!" Just than a bushy-haired girl ran past sobbing, but the boys just stared before exclaiming, "Stupid teacher's pet!" at being almost knocked down. _

_Alex had decided to chase the girl, his question could wait. He finally tracked her down in one of the girl's bathrooms, where she had been crying. He talked to her through the door and finally managed to coax her down to the feast where she had sat with him at the Hufflepuff table._

"_Whose she Harry, a girlfriend?" crooned Zachariah._

"_Is not, the stupid Gryffindors don't know how to treat a lady, so she's sitting with us."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Susan._

"_They were teasing Hermione after Charms class, so I decided she should sit with us. Hermione, meet Susan, Zachariah, Hannah, Justin, Sarah, and Torin, because there are so few of us we are a pretty close group, but there's always room for more."_

_End Flashback_

Since that night Hermione had mostly hung out with the Hufflepuffs who were quick to accept her without judgment. They also managed to get her to lighten up a little. It had actually been Neville who had managed to convince the strict girl that books were not the final authority and that teachers did not have all the answers.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room staring blankly into the fire. Her eyes were still a little red from crying just a little while earlier. She was thinking about the argument she had just had with Ronald Weasley, for the third time. _

_Neville had watched the past arguments and had finally decided to say something after this last one, the arguments had been increasingly vicious and soon would probably come to spells being exchanged if someone didn't say something. He walked over to Hermione's corner and pulled up a spare chair before softly attempting to get her attention._

"_Hermione? Can I talk to you, please?" _

"_Oh, Neville. I'm sorry, but I don't want to study right now. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my work."_

"_That's ok. I actually wanted to talk about your fight with Ron. There is some truth to what he says you know. You do need to lighten up some."_

"_Not you too! I don't…"_

"No, you're not listening. I didn't say he was right, just that there was some truth to it. Books aren't always right, and neither are adults. They are fallible." Hermione looked at Neville blankly, before her face set in an angry line, but before she could say anything he hurried on. "Look, I mean a lot of the books are written for purebloods, by purebloods. Even Hogwarts a History_ holds some of the anti-muggleborn prejudice. Or look a textbook for muggle studies. Just listening to you and the other muggleborns I've already figured out that most of what we're taught as fact is either out of date or just plain wrong. _

_Haven't you ever wondered why you're the only muggleborn at the top of your classes? It's because you study so hard. Right now, most of the curriculum has already been taught to the wealthier purebloods and even a few halfbloods. Most of the material being covered is simple stuff for them and they don't even start at the very basic level. Look at Potions class. It probably take until at least the middle of this year before most muggleborn students catch on to the techniques and whys behind what they're doing, if ever."_

"_But those are just isolated instances right? I mean, that's not everywhere." As she watched Neville shake her head she realized that he was right. If she really thought about it books in the Muggle world were that way, she didn't know why she thought the Magical world would actually be different, especially when she heard about the blood discrimination. "Thanks Neville, I have to think on this."_

"Wait, one more thought. Think seriously about the actions of some of the adults. Look at the way Snape treats the different houses. And it was Dumbledore who left Harry with his relatives. What does that say about him?" With that Neville walked off to play a game of Exploding Snap with some of the other first and second years.

_End Flashback_

Though Neville was friends with Harry, he mostly spent time in the shadows of the other Gryffindor boys. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were mostly interested in playing and goofing off and Neville joined their games to even out the teams. He also spent some time with the girls in his year. They enjoyed his blushing and stammering, but mostly they enjoyed that he would just sit there and listen as they gossiped on and on. Soon, he knew more about the rumors of Hogwarts and the activities of the Gryffindors especially than anyone. After all, no one watches what they say in front of a squib.

_Vash,_

_Is there any particular reason you failed to mention that you had a son entering Hogwarts the same year as I? I do not appreciate the surprise. I would suggest that if there any more children of the Elite they tell me now, before I find them on my own! School stinks by the way; I think I learned this material when I was 6._

1 


	20. Extra Scenes, announcement

**A/N: I'M BACK! RL has settled down and I have always felt bad about abandoning this story. However, going back and re-reading it, showed me it needed major revising. Therefore, I started a revised edition with slight changes (major outline will remain mostly intact). I'm also going to try and make Harry not quite such a Gary Stue. The story is under my profile with the title "A Different Path".**

Below are are various scenes that don't fit in the story.

Chapter 16: Excerpts from Year 1

Soon it was the fifth week of school and Harry, not having gotten much sleep the night before, was not looking forward to Potions that morning. Snape may have been a decent teacher, but he had little patience for his students and his animosity towards Harry seemed to grow as the semester went on. Also, unlike other students, who were left alone once they proved a minimum level of competency, it seemed the better Harry became at potions, the more the potions master hated him.

Dragging himself to class, Harry walked in two minutes before the bell and took his customary seat against the wall, about halfway back from the Professor's desk. Torin sat next to him as per usual and they shared a grim smile when the door slammed shut at the start of class.

"Today we will be brewing a mild numbing potion," announced Snape, before flicking his wand, causing the instructions to appear on the blackboard behind him, "Begin."

The class worked quickly and quietly, not wishing to attract the Potion Master's attention. Throughout the period Snape walked among the cauldrons inspecting the potions criticizing some, ignoring others. Finally, near the end of the period he circles back around to where Harry and Torin were diligently brewing. Harry's potion was almost perfect, only a half-shade off the color it should have been and much closer then Torin's, but it was enough for Snape to take advantage of and with a quite "evinesco"vanished the contents of the cauldron.

"Zero, Mr. Potter."

"Sir, that was almost perfect. It was better than most of the potions in this room!"

"5 points from Hufflepuff for your cheek Mr. Potter and do you think you are more competent than I?" Harry opened his mouth to say more but Snape's expression clearly stated that he would love nothing more so he snapped his jaw shut and glared, causing Snape's mark to flare painfully.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the period. As everyone else rushed to bottle their potions and scamper out of class. Harry hung back to talk to the Professor, knowing he would have to make up the potion. Soon enough Harry and Torin were the only students left. Snape seemed to study Harry with and indecipherable look for a moment before curtly saying "Detention, tonight at 7 o'clock. You will make up your potion then" before striding out of the room, leaving the three Hufflepuffs to scramble to their next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Alex thought about what to do about Snape. His friends had all seen the way Snape had baited him and initially tried to cheer him up. When that didn't work they left him to brood, figuring he would be better after the detention was over and done. Before he knew it, Harry was standing outside Snape's office. Taking a deep fortifying breath to help him shift mindsets, Alex knocked firmly on the office door.

"Enter" Alex calmly walked in with an arrogant smirk, stood in front of Snape's desk, and waited. He was not disappointed.

As soon he stepped into the classroom wearing that arrogant smirk, looking identical to James Potter, Snape began his lecture. "You Mr. Potter are a complete arrogant trouble maker. Because you seem to think that you are better then I you will remake this potion and it will be perfect or you will begin again. Once you have managed to create this simple potion to my standards, you will then start your detention." Snape then pointed to where a desk was set up, but when Alex did not move Snape lashed into him once more. "Is there something in my instructions that your feeble mind failed to grasp? Go work on the potion."

"No, I don't think I will Severus" Alex smirked as the Potions Master began to gain a truly ugly shade, but having heard enough yelling, and knowing that anymore and his patience would truly snap Alex caused His Prince's mark to flare, not as a summons, but as a warning that he was overstepping a boundary.

Snape was in an almost apoplectic rage with the disrespectful refusal of the student standing in front of him, but he was not quite insane enough with range that he didn't react instinctually to the warning of his mark. He stopped dead, mouth open to castrate the boy in front of him and stared, his mind working furiously.

"That's right Severus, not everything is as it appears, is it?"

This time there was no denying the voice and speech pattern. Ignoring what his eyes were telling him, Severus listened to the voice and paled dramatically. "My Prince" he murmured as he knelt in supplication, he knew that his ignorance was no defense and that pleading would more then likely make things worse if he was reading the young lord correctly.

Alex looked down at the prostrate man and knew that his point had been made; he also knew that for Severus to change his attitude dramatically would cast suspicion on both of them. "You may rise, Severus, I realize that you had no former knowledge and a deep seated grudge against my parents, but your hatred blinded you to many clues that would have shown you either that Harry Potter was not quite as golden as he should have been or that he was not as spoiled as you believed. This lack of observation could have cost you dearly had I been anyone else. You will be making it up to me, never fear"

"As you wish my lord. How do you wish for this to proceed? Am I to continue as I have been, to shift overnight would be suspicious."

"I am aware of the dangers and you will neither continue your current grudge, nor will you cease as you have been. Dare you interrupt?" Severus had opened his mouth, possible to question him, but quickly closed it looked down again submissively. "As I was saying, you will cease this level of hostility towards Harry Potter slowly and gradually, until you treat him only slightly more contemptuously then other students. This will also allow you to continue to assign detentions to me at which I will be doing very little detention type activity unless there is someone else around. Do you understand?"

"Of course my lord. Do you wish to discuss something else in particular now or would you prefer to be left alone to do some homework, I shall give you the grade your potion earlier deserved, corrected for the fact that you had to remake it of course."

"Fine, fine. As for discussion, we shall be discussingyour lack of respect towards my person."

An hour later a much more relaxed Alex left the dungeons and headed back to his common room slipping quietly inside and into Harry's bed to finish the last minute touches on his Transfiguration essay.

It was a couple weeks after Halloween and Harry was relaxing around the lake with the other Hufflepuffs when Hermione came over towards there group. This wasn't unusual by itself, what was odd was she wasn't alone. Trailing along behind her was the plump Gryffindor they had occasionally seen tagging along behind the other Gryffindor boys.

"Guys this is Neville Longbottom, Neville this is the 'Puff gang" introduced Hermione. The group quickly became friends with the shy boy and slowly dragged him out of his shell. By the end of the afternoon he was an integrated member of the 'gang' and happy to have true friends for once.

A few weeks later Neville ran into Alex alone in the library. "Hey Harry. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was working on some outside research and they decided they'd had enough. I was just about to finish up."

"Oh. Ok."

"Why, what's up?"

"The other boys were picking on me a little again, most of the time they let me in on their games, but I knocked over the card house they were building and the deck exploded, so the kicked me out for awhile. Figured I'd get some work done."

"Ah, well do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I just have to write a Herbology essay, so I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, well I'm gonna put these books away and go find the gang, your welcome to tag along."

"Sure." Together they got put the books away in a hurry and started out of the library.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you looking up the last war for?"

"I wanted to know more about what got my parent's killed. Did you know that the Potter's were not even that large a threat? I mean, my dad was a quick rising Auror, but there wasn't really any articles about him making high level arrests, I mean he was still too young to be very senior. I just wondered why the He-who-must-not-be-named came after us. It doesn't make sense. That and Dumbledore was the one who left me with my relatives even though it was clearly stated in their will that they didn't want me to go to them. It made me wonder what kind of power and influence the Headmaster really has, you know?"

"But he's Dumbledore. He defeated Grindewald, maybe he didn't know about your parent's will."

"No, I saw it when I was at Gringotts this summer. He was one of the witnesses, so he not only knew it existed, but he knew what it said. And just because he defeated the last Dark Lord, does that really mean he knows what's best for everyone? I mean look at all the catch-up work you have to do. The other kids told me about how they're so far ahead, that they don't have to study, until maybe mid year. That's not fair is it? For the so many kids to be that advanced? I mean in the muggle world you take placement tests so that those who want to can learn more, like Hermione or the purebloods who could afford tutors."

By this point they had reached the Hufflepuff common room. "Just think about what I said" asked Alex and the two slipped into the common room where they were quickly dragged into a game of gobstones.

Very unbeta'd. Good bye and farewell!


End file.
